Jefe
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Es el jefe más temido de la mafia coreana. Tiene asuntos en todos los ámbitos pensables aunque tiene la moral suficiente como para no lastimar deliberadamente a las personas. Es severo, estricto y constante pero eso no significa que no tenga personas que en verdad le importen y es más que claro que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantener lo que le pertenece..." ChangMinHo.
1. Chapter 1

La noche fría le refrescó el rostro mientras con sus dedos tamborileaba cuidadoso y sin verdadero ritmo el filo de su fina camisa de vestir, justo por encina del pantalón; ese simple gesto le calmaba los nervios aunque, para esa noche, no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse realmente.

A sus labios llegó el clásico y conocido sabor de la nicotina, la que se mezclaba con el vaho que escapaba de sus labios entrecerrados, aun no llegaba el invierno, pero para él era evidente que no faltaba mucho para que la estación se acentuase en las concurridas calles de la gran ciudad.

Alzó la mirada hacia el firmamento esperando encontrar el cielo minado de estrellas aunque fuese un pensamiento tonto y mimado, desde la ciudad y con sus grandes olas de polución era obvio que no lograría tener la misma vista privilegiada de la que podía vanagloriarse cuando estaba en su residencia justo a las afueras. Lejos del bullicio, el ajetreo y atrayentes luces de neón de la ciudad. Seúl era un lugar maravilloso en el cual vivir y hacía su trabajo y su vida mucho más fácil.

Regresó la atención a lo verdaderamente importante, el acontecimiento que le mantenía despierto a esas horas de la noche luego de que uno de sus acompañantes se le acercara con paso lento y susurrante.

—Estamos listos jefe. Solo debe darnos la señal.

Escondió sus manos en la calidez de los bolsillos de sus cómodos pantalones y se deshizo del cigarrillo con un ademán sutil, casi cuidadoso. Poco a poco pudo ver como sus hombres rodeaban el perímetro, tenían por completo rodeada la extensión de tierra que formaba la casa de los señores Cho.

—Prepárense. —Fue su clara orden y uno a uno los hombres que estaban a su lado comienzan a cargar un alarmante de armas de fuego, listas de solo ser detonadas con un suave tirón del gatillo. Era hora de show.

Eso debería enseñarle a esa familia a no entrometerse con las personas equivocadas.

—¡Ahora! —Con estruendos alarmantes y sonoros las puertas fueron cayendo con solemnidad y estruendos, el caos comenzó a reinar en la estancia luego de que la figura de un individuo no reconocible se desdibujase en la obscuridad de la casa. —Estamos aquí para cobrar nuestra deuda.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Un hombre de edad mayor, quien debía ser el padre de la familia se acercaba con pasos susurrantes y semblante somnoliento; no por nada eran las tres de la mañana.

—Es hora de pagar, Cho. —Antes de que el hombre siquiera pudiese registrar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, el claro sonido de una pistola se escuchó y el cuerpo del que era el señor Cho, cayó sin vida al suelo con un sonido seco. Era más que claro que luego de aquella pequeña acción, los demás habitantes de la casa serían alertados de su presencia.

—¿Cariño, dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede? —La voz dulce de la señora Cho se escuchó justo al filo de las escaleras del segundo piso y las luces se encienden. La mujer miró con horror el cuerpo descartado de su esposo, con una expresión aterrada en los ojos y un enorme charco de sangre que manchaba la camisa de su pijama y se expandía a lo largo del suelo de la planta baja. El grito que le siguió fue más que suficiente para que el hijo mayor de la joven familia corriera en su ayuda, pero el chico quedó paralizado de miedo al ver como un extraño hombre envuelto en ropa obscura apuntaba a su madre con una brillante y muy bien pulida arma de fuego a la altura de su cabeza.

—Siento mucho molestarla a estas horas, señora. —El hombre habló con un tono condescendiente y endulzado que solo lograba erizarle los vellos de la nuca y vio a su madre temblar ante la expectativa; madre e hijo compartieron una mirada llena de confusión, ellos no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. —Entiendo que ha sido muy descortés de mi parte el haber aparecido a estas horas, pero la verdad es que, ya no podíamos seguir esperando.

—¿Esperando? —El chico susurró el poco entendimiento se hizo presente en sus facciones solo un poco más claro arrancando así una carcajada sonora por parte de los intrusos.

—Sí, mi querido muchacho. Al jefe no le gusta esperar.

—¿Jefe? —Parpadeó apresurado, nervioso y ante sus palabras, como si hubiesen sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para invocar a la figura, se escucharon los claros pasos del jefe entrar al campo de visión de los aturdidos residentes.

—Así es. —Aun cubierto de abrigos y el hecho de que su rostro estuviese claramente escondido gracias a un sombrero, el chico pudo reconocerle con tan solo escuchar su voz. —No me gusta que me hagan esperar, no más de lo necesario y por eso hemos venido a tomar lo que nos pertenece. —A punto de replicar estaba cuando, se oyó el repique de una puerta y la voz aguda del más pequeño de la casa llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Hyung? ¿Minseok-hyung? ¿Dónde estás? —A Minseok se le heló la sangre y un estremecimiento involuntario azotó su cuerpo.

—Señor. —Susurró apresurado y su madre completó incrédula como le temblaban las manos. —Señor Shim. —Hizo un intento de reverencia aunque el movimiento del arma le mantenía en ascuas. —Señor, no sé qué puede querer con nuestra familia. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para molestarle. —Volvió a hacer una reverencia cuando el hombre lo miró con atención calculada. Así era, Minseok conocía la identidad del hombre que encontraba momentos en su casa y que debía dar por hecho, había asesinado a su padre.

El Señor Shim era muy bien conocido por todos en aquella zona de la ciudad o para mejor entendimiento, era conocido en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, y si no lo conocías, él se haría cargo de nunca más le olvidases. Shim Changmin no era nadie más el jefe y señor de toda la red de la mafia de Seúl.

Las bandas de pandilleros, los que robaban sin siquiera un cuchillo las pequeñas tiendas que abrían 24/7, los que vendían alcohol y cigarros a los menores de edad y quitaban las billeteras a los turistas, todo ellos eran entrenados y monitoreados por el señor Shim o en su defecto, dentro de las personas de confianza; nadie podía hacer algo en la ciudad, sin que el señor Shim no fuese informado de ello. Y por supuesto que eso también incluía el narcotráfico.

La creación y la distribución de distintas sustancias. Desde las más medicinales como lo era la marihuana, las que eran consideradas poderosas y con altos niveles de adicción y desintoxicación como la cocaína y la heroína, hasta las temidas anfetaminas y el LSD.

Además estaba el tráfico de armas. La distribución y el registro de las armas, así como la obtención de cada munición y cartucho necesario para las distintas presentaciones y posibilidades. Los rumores decían que el señor Shim tenía una arma hecha a la medida, perfecta para su uso y con sus iniciales para hacerla aún más exclusiva y distintiva.

Así como el lavado de dinero de ciertas compañías de bienes raíces y por supuesto el perfecto trabajo encubierto dentro de la policía. Siempre que alguna persecución se escuchaba en las concurridas calles, existía la mediana posibilidad de que alguno de los hombres del señor Shim estuviese involucrado. Claro estaba que por ello la policía siempre se mantenía al asecho del hombre aunque muy conveniente era que nunca se encontrasen pruebas contundentes para llevarle ante la justicia y todos aquellos que intentaron llevarle la contraria, terminaron desaparecidos.

Sí, el señor Shim era alguien temible, alguien de quién cuidarse. Y era justo por eso que Minseok lo conocía.

Estando en la secundaria, Minseok pasaba por una rabieta adolescente y en un momento de euforia colectiva en conjunto con unos compañeros y algunos alumnos mayores, decidieron actuar como una de las tan nombradas y temidas, como un secreto a voces, bandas de pandilleros coordinadas del señor Shim, poco se imaginarían ellos que el señor Shim en persona iría a lidiar con asuntos pequeños, menudos inconvenientes provocados por causa de un chiquillos con mala actitud.

—Quiero que sea la última vez que los vea andando por estos lados de la ciudad y mucho menos entrometiéndose en asuntos que no les corresponden, es decir, mis asuntos. Los conozco muy bien jóvenes. —Y acto seguido comenzó a nombrarlos a cada uno con una seguridad apabullante. —Jonghyun, Kibum, Jinki y a ti también Minseok, así que… Que sea la última vez, ¿entendieron?

—Sí, señor. —El señor Shim los había dejado ir con menos de una advertencia y ellos no estaban tan locos, ni eran tan estúpidos como para volver a tentar a la suerte.

Minseok se había mantenido alejado de cualquier problema y de tanto en vez sus amigos se reunían a tomar unas cervezas y rememoraban el esporádico y aun así impresionante momento que les cambió la vida, así de imponente era el señor Shim. Y por eso mismo es que el joven no entendía cómo era posible que el mismo señor se encontrase en su casa amenazando su vida y la de su familia.

Una risa acalorada se escuchó en el lugar.

—¿No han hecho nada? ¿Le escuchó jefe? ¡Dice que no han hecho nada! —Los hombres comenzaron a reír más fuerte y Minseok temió en verdad por la seguridad de su familia. Momentos más tarde sintió la voz de su hermano que le llamaba y le mirada más dormido que despierto desde el pasillo; parece que el pequeño se había despertado para su acostumbrado paseo al baño en la madrugada y debió volver a la cama, pero al no encontrar a sus padres en su habitación, decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Sus rodillas temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que muy a duras penas logró contener. Su madre en un acto de valentía, corrió hasta el más pequeños de sus hijos y le apretujó contra su pecho, evitando así que le pudiesen reconocer en la obscuridad o que en su defecto, él no pudiese ver a las personas extrañas ni mucho menos, el deplorable estado de su padre.

Suspiró sonoro llamando la atención de todos y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin dedicarle un segundo de atención al cuerpo del hombre cuando hubo pasado a su lado.

—No, no, no, pequeño. Estás equivocado. —El retumbar de sus pasos contra la madera de los peldaños parecía repicar con la misma intensidad que los latidos de su alocado corazón contra sus débiles costillas. —Quizás tú, no has hecho nada para merecer mi atención. —El señor Shim quedaba justo a su altura aun estando tres escalones más abajo y su miraba ennegrecida hizo temblar sus labios. —O quizás tu pequeño hermano, que está justo por allá. —Con un movimiento de cabeza identificó al pequeño cuerpo que se removía adormecido entre los brazos de madre, la cual dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas por sus blancas mejillas. —Pero eso no quiere decir que, el señor Cho, que se encuentra muy tranquilo en la planta baja, no haya hecho tratos con una de mis compañías y ahora que se encontraba un poco moroso, nosotros teníamos que venir a cobrar el monto acordado. —Minseok parpadeó sorprendido y finalmente las lágrimas en sus ojos cayeron con suavidad, como una leve caricia sobre su piel, ¿su padre? Su padre había trabajado por más de veinte años en la misma empresa de bienes raíces y era una de las pocas que se encontraba en buenos términos con los maleantes recolectores de soborno del señor Shim o, ¿acaso eso era mentira?

—Señor. Señor Shim, por favor. —Imploraba con toda su alma. —Nosotros no sabíamos de ello, de verdad. Nosotros no teníamos idea, pero, por favor. Si nos dice cuál es la suma que mi padre le debía pero si nos permite un poco de tiempo, me aseguraré de conseguirlo. Pero, por favor. Por favor, señor Shim, no lastime a mi familia. —Minseok sucumbió ante la presión y cae de rodillas justo al filo de las escaleras, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en dirección al hombre y a todos sus acompañantes; él negociaría con su vida si eso era lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo, a su madre y a su hermano.

—Oh, no pequeño. Eso ya no servirá. —Shim le levantó el rostro con brusquedad para que el chico pudiese verle mejor. —Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo. Yo le di a tu padre, más de lo que necesitaba pero aun así, no cumplió, y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre esperar. ¿Lo sabes? —Minseok negó muy despacio. —A mí no me gusta que me hagan esperar. —Y así de simple el señor Shim le disparó al joven debajo de la mandíbula. Minseok hizo un sonido ante la impresión de ahogarse con el sabor metálico de su sangre, sangre que comenzaba a desbordarse por sus labios cerrados y cayó con lentitud luego de que Shim le quitara el soporte que le brindaba con su cuerpo.

La señora Cho se volteó con fuerza al escuchar como su hijo caía por las escaleras como una muñeca de trapo y chocaba de bruces con el cuerpo inerte de su padre, ambos ya no volverían a abrir los ojos nunca más. Aquel pensamiento la incendió y lloró con fuerza abrazando el cuerpo menudo de su hijo menor ocasionando así que el pequeño despertase entre quejidos y luego soltar el tierno muñeco de felpa en forma de reno que normalmente le acompañaba en sus aventuras y sueños, alzó el rostro y miró con grandes ojos inocentes al hombre que se le acercaba.

—¿Quién eres? —Su tono agudo y mejillas regordetas le hicieron detenerse por momentos y dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio. Shim podía ser cualquier cosa que la gente dijese que él podía ser. Ladrón, drogadicto, asesino; una muy mala persona, pero inclusive él tenía reglas, un código de conducta que le enseñaba a todos los que quisieran estar bajo su mando, reglas que mantenían cierto sentido de orden dentro de todo el caos en el que vivía. Y una de ellas era no lastimar a niños, jamás.

La señora Cho quedó arrodillada y gateó en sentido contrario hacia la pared, con su pequeño tras su espalda, en vagos intentos de mantenerle a salvo.

—Por favor, por favor, él no. Haré lo que sea, pero no te lleves a mi hijo. Es solo un pequeño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Ignoró las suplicas de la mujer y dedicó toda su atención en el pequeño niño que le contemplaba con curiosidad e ingenuidad característica de alguien de su edad; no debía pasar de más de ocho años.

—Mi nombre es Minho. —Aun en su incómoda posición, Minho logró hacer una venia que simulaba una reverencia y luego de ello sonrió de tal forma que sus ojos casi no podían distinguirse y él lograba entrever los espacios faltantes en su boca; apenas si estaba mudando dientes de leche.

—Un gusto pequeño Minho. Yo soy Shim Changmin y estoy aquí para asesinar a tu familia. —Habló con tal dulzura digna de la atención de un niño que por momentos Minho no supo descifrar la realidad de las palabras que el hombre le decía, por otra parte su madre seguía llorando y suplicando hasta que los contrajo a ambos a la esquina de la pared e hizo que le mirase a ella en lugar de al hombre de aura tenebrosa. Al ver como su madre lloraba por él, a Minho no le quedó opción que llorar con ella. Finalmente entendió lo que el hombre le había dicho.

Posó los ojos en el pasillo tratando de encontrar a su hermano Minseok e intentó con voz aguda y ahogada el llamarle, pero el mayor no se veía por ningún sitio; lo mismo sucedió cuando quiso llamar por su padre. Minho estaba más que seguro que cuando su padre llegase, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su familia.

—Eso no te servirá de nada pequeño, así que dile adiós a tu madre.

—¿Mamá?

—No lo veas, Minho, no lo veas. —La mujer intentaba tener su atención. —Solo debes mirarme a mí, solo mírame a mí. —Dejó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrío como pudo aun en su estado deplorable y desarreglado. Su cabello parecía estar disparado en todas direcciones lejos de la siempre impecable coleta que la mujer tenía antes de acostarse, sus ojos brillantes y rojos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas y los labios lastimados por los sollozos que intentaba a todo dar ocultar de su pequeño. Su pequeño que poco a poco comenzaba a mirarla con temor. —No te preocupes por mí o por tu padre o por Minseok, todos vamos a estar bien. —Le atrajo a su cuerpo y le acarició el cabello que comenzaba a crecerle y caía rebelde por debajo de sus orejas. —Te amo Minho, siempre tenlo presente. No solo yo, tu padre y tu hermano. Todos te amamos mucho. —La mujer se acercó lo suficiente para dejar un beso casto en su frente ocasionando así un gesto aburrido y hastiado por parte del hombre que contemplaba la escena extrañamente callado y cansado de esperar, Changmin le disparó a la mujer que aun sostenía a su hijo con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

Minho se sobresaltó al escuchar tan cerca el sonido del disparo y cerró los ojos por inercia abrazando el cuerpo de su madre con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron, sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos tersos de la mujer y tembló inconsciente ante la sensación de calidez que le bañó las piernas de un momento a otro. Separándose de su madre llevó la vista hasta el sitio y le sorprendió al encontrar sangre negra, muy obscura que brotaba de la mujer y manchaba tanto la bata que cargaba como su cómo pijama de rayas.

—¿Mamá? —Intentó llamarla otra vez. —¿Mamá? —Alzó la cara para verle mejor. —¡Mamá! —Se alejó un poco, con mucho esfuerzo puso ambas manos en los hombros de la mujer y comenzó a zarandearla sin mucha fuerza. —¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Mamá! —Gracias a uno de sus tirones la mujer finalmente cayó a un lado de un resbalón, manchando todo a su paso. Minho la miró por última vez y la llamó entre quejidos antes de ponerse a llorar con fuerza logrando que su pecho se ensanchase a todo dar y no pudiera mantener los hombros firmes.

El señor Shim comenzaba a enojarse, había una razón por la cual a él no le gustaba demasiado el tener que hacer esas cosas, es decir, a él no le molestaba tener que recolectar el dinero que le debían y si debía matar a uno o dos miembros de una familia para que finalmente le entregasen la suma correcta, no ponía demasiado empeño en ello, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con niños; había algo en él que se removía con malestar. Él no era un desalmado. Quizás no era una buena persona pero incluso para él existían límites y los límites de Changmin eran los niños.

En su mente los niños solo debían ser niños, ocuparse de colorear dentro de la línea y odiar el brócoli justo como él lo hacía desde que podía recordar. Los niños no tenían por qué saber de la verdadera obscuridad que les rodeaba una vez que salieran al mundo exterior, lejos de la coraza de seguridad que brindaba los padres. Sí, los niños solo debían ser niños, pero había ocasiones en las que los niños debían olvidarse de serlo y crecer y madurar con prontitud, justo como él lo había hecho.

Changmin quitó del camino el cuerpo inerte de la señora Cho y se agachó quedando a la altura de Minho, aun con su arma en mano, de la cual todavía podía sentir la calidez a causa de ser accionada, apuntó al pequeño muy cerca de su nariz.

—Cállate. —Minho hipó de nuevo y aguantó la respiración al percatarse del arma sobre su rostro, tiritaba sin control, sus piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza y paseando la vista por última vez sobre su madre, un escurridizo sollozo escapó de su boca. En un movimiento rápido, que incluso el mismo Changmin se sorprendió de verle hacerlo, Minho tapó su boca con sus temblorosas manos. —Buen chico.

Confinado estaba a una pequeña habitación de blancura absoluta. Tenía una cama king size adornada con mullidas almohadas y cálidos cobertores que servían para mantenerle refugiado del frío que azotaba en las noches, el espacio carecía de calefacción y aunque había escuchado de alguien que le ofrecía sábanas extras, él apenas si había dirigido la atención.

Tocaron a su puerta y él se encogió de entre las almohadas, había creado un tipo de nido a su alrededor que le mantenía a salvo o eso le gustaba creer.

Una mujer bonita, de cabello corto y castaño claro, casi rubio apareció con una bandeja entre las manos, Sooyoung era su nombre y siempre entraba a en la habitación a la misma hora, pendiente de si había comido lo que le había traído o no. Minho acostumbraba a pasar el día sin probar bocado hasta que entrada la media noche simplemente no podía soportarlo más y cada mañana Sooyoung sonreía contenta de que hubiese logrado comer algo. El día en el que Changmin hizo saber a los integrantes de la mansión que el pequeño Minho viviría con ellos de ahora en adelante, había causado conmoción y más cuando el pequeño en cuestión parecía no querer alejarse de Changmin siquiera un centímetro; habían tardado unos buenos veinte minutos en separar el cuerpo del infante de su jefe y cuanto lamentaron el hacerlo. Minho hizo una rabieta de tal magnitud que sus gritos se escucharon hasta en la cocina atrayendo la atención de todos.

El pequeño no se movía de su sitio desde que lo habían soltado de Changmin, él solo lloraba y temblaba con tal fuerza que las pocas mujeres que estaban en el lugar temieron a que pudiese sufrir de una convulsión o algo parecido.

Solo Changmin logró calmarlo al quedar a su altura, tomando un manojo de su cabello para que le mirase a los ojos y con una simple orden Minho quedó en silencio.

Changmin sonrió triunfante al saber que había sido el único en calmar al pequeño pero se extrañó al sentir un tirón en su pantalón luego de haberse dado vuelta con la intención de irse a su oficina y volver al trabajo. Minho le miraba con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes, infló las mejillas en un intento de parar de llorar creando así un puchero y alzó los brazos en su dirección, era obvio que Minho quería que Changmin le cargase de nuevo, y solo sabría Dios por qué Changmin accedió a hacerlo.

Changmin fue quien le mostró la habitación que ahora ocupaba, le había dicho que ese sería su nuevo hogar hasta que fuese lo suficientemente grande como para vivir solo e irse por su cuenta, pero eso Minho no lo entendía, ¿a dónde iría si no tenía a nadie más? El hombre había asesinado a su familia y se lo había hecho saber muy tranquilo, ahora era Minho quien debía aprender a llevarse por sí solo entre el mar de gente que habitaba la mansión.

Minho se negó a separarse del hombre inclusive dentro de la habitación y Changmin estaba comenzando a desesperarse, él no tenía por qué tratar con el niño y más si se comportaba como un caprichoso y mimado, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y a punto de abandonar al muchachito estaba, sin importarle que sus gritos se escuchasen en todo el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz ronca y lastimada, nada en comparación al espectáculo que había montado en la entrada.

—¿Mis padres te hicieron algo malo? —Abrió los ojos mostrando claro su sorpresa, él esperaba reproches, suplicas y más lloriqueos, eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas y los niños que entraban a la mansión hacían; suplicaban por sus vidas o las de sus familiares aunque supiesen la verdad. Pero nunca nadie se había si quiera tomado la molestia de asumir que él hacía lo que hacía porque estaba en su derecho de hacerlo; todos lo culpaban y lo tildaban de demonio, malvado y sin corazón, un despiadado ser que hacía lo que le devenía en gana y que no escuchaba de razones u objeciones. Minho era diferente, Minho honestamente creía en la idea de que quizás sus padres merecían lo que les había sucedido, sus ojos inocentes y carentes de malicia le demostraban a Changmin que Minho en verdad creía que sus padres le habían lastimado de alguna forma y que por ello merecían un castigo. —¿Lo hicieron verdad? ¿Hicieron algo malo? —Changmin solo pudo asentir despacio, pero lo que Minho hizo después, en verdad le hizo cuestionarse sus acciones aquella noche. —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sooyoung dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa que estaba en la pared a su izquierda y su sonrisa alegre se borró al contemplar los recipientes a medio comer que Minho había dejado la noche anterior, la mujer se preocupó y mordió su labio inferior, alborotando su cabello. Había días donde el pequeño se comía todo, pero eran mayoritarios los días en lo que eso pasaba, dejaba la comida como si apenas la hubiese probado, como si solo jugase con ella al cambiarla entre los envases para hacer un desorden pero apenas si comía; aquello no solo podía ocasionarle una indigestión, a la larga podría causarle mayores problemas, Sooyoung no sabía qué hacer. En la mansión contaban con un médico de confianza que mantenía archivos e historias de todos los que habitaban el lugar e incluso de los que ya no estaban y creía que su mejor opción era hacer que el médico viese al pequeño pero dudaba de como lograría que Minho saliera de su fortaleza esponjosa. A su cabeza entró la loca idea de pedirle a su jefe que llevase al pequeño, ella recordaba cómo Minho había hecho un escándalo y no se calmó hasta que el hombre le tuvo en brazos, pero era algo impensable, había más posibilidades de que lloviese en el desierto a que Changmin accediera a uno de sus pedidos concernientes al pequeño.

Sooyoung despeinó su cabello con furia olvidando momentáneamente dónde se encontraba, la frustración podía más con ella que su sentido común, bufó casi con desespero y tomó desganada la bandeja de comida cuando oyó por vez primera la risa cantarina de Minho.

Minho contemplaba con total atención el actuar de la mujer, si bien era una conducta de rutina y Sooyoung nunca había tenido un trato forzoso para con él, Minho simplemente no podía confiarse; estaba rodeado de extraños en una casa ajena, en una mansión; sabía que era un mansión porque la mujer se lo había dicho ya que él realmente no había tenido oportunidad de salir a recorrer ni mucho menos había querido.

La rubia normalmente pasaba poco menos de cinco minutos dentro de la habitación, revisaba cuidadosa cuanto había comido o si no había comido nada y le decía con voz suave y juguetona que debía comerse todo lo que había en el plato, como los vegetales aunque no le gustasen. Hubo una ocasión donde Minho si se había comido lo que le había llevado el día anterior pero muy apartados en el fondo se veían las zanahorias y los espárragos; la mujer le sermoneo por unos buenos veinte minutos que por un momento le hizo recordar a los acostumbrados regaños que le decía su madre cuando también dejaba los vegetales a un lado. El recuerdo de su madre le hizo llorar y Sooyoung alarmada se arrodilló a su lado, al filo de la cama y le imploró que dejase de hacerlo, la mujer no quería imaginarse el mal humor de su jefe al saber que Minho no solo había dejado la comida otra vez, sino que además ella lo había hecho llorar.

—¡Minho! ¡Oh, por favor, Minho, deja de llorar! —La rubia juntó ambas manos cerca de su rostro rozando su nariz con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —¡Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, solo deja de llorar! ¡Changmin se enojará conmigo si sabe que te has puesto a llorar por mi culpa! —Ante la mención del mayor, Minho clavó los ojos en la mujer y tapó su boca con ambas manos, aspiró sonoro y exhaló el aire con lentitud.

—¿Changmin?

—¡Sí! —Sooyoung asintió agradeciendo mentalmente a todos los dioses que conocía por hacer que Minho se clamase. —A Changmin no le gusta cuando te oye llorar.

—¿No le gusta?

—No.

Esa fue la única vez en la que Sooyoung había logrado tener algún tipo de comunicación con el pequeño y fue gracias a su jefe o más bien la idea de su jefe. Y ahora su sorpresa era imposible de esconder cuando escuchó la voz risueña del pequeño llenarse de carcajadas burbujeantes que le enviaron mariposas a su estómago.

Sooyoung solo le sonrió y se alejó de la habitación sin decirle nada, ni siquiera retarle por haber dejado nuevamente olvidados los vegetales.

Tranquilo estaba en el consultorio, las horas de la mañana eran en verdad tranquilas para él, solo debía hacer chequeos de rutina para los chicos más jóvenes que estaban en entrenamiento o tratar alguna que otra herida causa también por dichos entrenamientos o algún trabajo forzoso que los chicos se veían necesario enfrentar, ya fuese el arreglar el tubo del lavabo y que a causa de la presión terminasen con un ojo morado o músculos adoloridos causado por las altas temperaturas que gobernaban el ambiente y debían salir a media noche a cortar madera para encender la chimenea, nada alarmante, nada que le preocupase realmente. Los verdaderos problemas se veían cuando el jefe y los altos mandos estaban en alguna misión, ya fuese el resguardo de un encargo o el envío de mercancía; en esas ocasiones él debía prepararse para todo aunque lo normal era el cuidado de heridas de balas, era una suerte para él que los gánsteres de la ciudad e incluso los mismo que lideraba Changmin, no tuviesen demasiada imaginación a la hora de mantenerse protegidos en aquellas situaciones. La imaginación les servía era para las situaciones que tenían un daño irreversible.

Leía el periódico junto a una cálida y cargada taza de café, justo como a él le gustaba cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito sin siquiera darle un momento para enderezar la postura.

—¡Jonghyun, te necesito! —Asimiló la orden fuerte y clara, para su mala suerte su camisa nueva se había terminado manchando por el café pero no tiene tiempo de quejarse por el hecho cuando ya ha posado la atención sobre su jefe y su semblante se endurece a causa de la expectativa.

—Dígame, jefe. —Arregló los pliegues de su bata y quedó parado frente al hombre.

—Hay alguien a quien necesito que examines. Me ha dicho una de las chicas que no ha comido nada en días y tal parece que ha pescado una fiebre.

—Puede tratarse de una simple indigestión o quizás sea una infección, pero estaré seguro una vez de que le vea. —Dirigió la atención detrás de su jefe buscando a la persona que debía examinar pero se extrañó de encontrarse solo con la figura del hombre. —Jefe, ¿dónde está?

—Está en su habitación, por alguna razón se niega a salir allí. —Comentó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, de todas formas, él no las necesita. —Al escuchar eso Jonghyun arrugó el entrecejo confundido, él estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en la mansión y conocía a cada uno de sus habitantes, debía hacerlo, ese era su trabajo.

—¿Quién es?

—Minho. —Seguía los pasos de su jefe por los amplios pasillos hasta el ala de las habitaciones mientras su cabeza maquinaba entre sus registros el dar con ese nombre y otorgarle un rostro. Minho era el chiquillo que había llegado a la mansión hace apenas una semana, era el hijo de una familia que se había negado o no había podido pagar los plazos de Changmin y la deuda era tal que era imposible obviarla y no hacer algo al respecto. Sí, el recordaba a la perfección el alarido monstruoso que le había dejado conmocionado en el medio de la noche, Jonghyun había estado descansando luego de una larga noche de hacer suturas; las pandillas más pequeñas de Changmin debían poner orden y dejar en claro quién era el que tenía el control de todo y eso, por supuesto, conllevó a una gran revuelta y vulgar pelea callejera, él pasó toda la noche limpiando cortaduras, meros rasguños, alguna que otra nariz rota y muchos ojos morados.

Camino a la cocina se encontraba por algo que le relajase un poco, quizás hacer un té caliente y robar algún pedazo debrownie adulterado de chocolate que le ayudase a dormir más tranquilo cuando llegase a su cama. Sí, ese sonaba como un buen plan hasta que un grito, un chirrido doloroso llegó a sus oídos y alejó por completo de su sistema cualquier pensamiento de descanso; esa era su clara alarma que le indicaba su presencia era necesitada, así que corrió lo más que sus piernas entumecidas le permitieron hasta la entrada, decir que quedó perplejo era poco, la imagen que le recibió era extraña, confusa pero no menos hilarante. Changmin cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño que no lograba reconocer, quizás un nuevo integrante para la curiosa y disfuncional familia que tenían en aquel lugar, y se alejó con paso lento hacia las habitaciones, sin prestar atención a más nadie.

Llegó a la habitación y por momentos dudó sobre como proseguir, Jonghyun nunca antes había tenido contacto con el chico, no aparte de aquel borroso recuerdo de sus gritos en su cabeza y si era cierto lo que Changmin decía, que el pequeño no había salido de su habitación quizás desde que había llegado a la mansión; eso quería decir que Minho estaba teniendo un muy doloroso momento de adaptación, y él aunque podía imaginar el por qué e incluso darle la razón al temor y la rabia que Minho podía estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos, Jonghyun no era experto en cómo lidiar con el dolor, las emociones y las cicatrices psicológicas, él era médico no psiquiatra.

Dedicó a Changmin una mirada pero el hombre se veía casi igual o más intrigado y perdido que él, Jonghyun posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar pero se detuvo al sentir como su jefe le tomaba de la muñeca muy despacio, casi amenazante.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado. —El agarre de Shim se volvió posesivo y por momentos Jonghyun sintió curiosidad y se intrigó sobre los orígenes de Minho para que Changmin se comportase de forma tan protectora.

—Por supuesto.

Jonghyun no sabía que esperar de la situación, en una situación normal él sabría de quien se trataba, habría tenido algún contacto anterior y podría hacer un diagnóstico con facilidad tomando en cuenta lo cooperativos que fuesen sus pacientes, pero en este caso, Jonghyun no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el pequeño al que debía examinar, apenas si su nombre, ni siquiera su edad y eso no era para nada alentador.

Se adentró en la habitación con paso lento y se sorprendió de ver a Sooyoung recostada en el suelo contra la pared a pocos metros de la cama, como si tuviese miedo de acercarse lo suficiente pero al mismo tiempo estuviese preocupada como para velar de la salud del infante.

—¿Minho? —Llamó al pequeño entre susurros, claros y fáciles de entender pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para asustarle ante la intromisión a su privacidad. —¡Minho! —Intentó de nuevo y agudizó los sentidos logrando escuchar la respiración errática que provenía del cuerpo acostado en la cama; podía escucharle pero no podía verle, el pequeño estaba protegido de una muy bien construida fortaleza de plumas y sábanas acolchadas. No pudo evitar sonreír, la memoria de castillos y murallas imaginadas hechos de los mismo materiales inundó su mente; cuando era apenas solo un niño, Jonghyun solía crear mansiones y emporios entre almohadas y colchones en conjunto con sus amigos.

Suspiró ante el recuerdo, a veces se preguntaba que habría sido de sus amigos, aquellos con los que había tenido su primer encuentro espeluznante con el señor Shim, no el que ahora era su jefe, sino más bien su padre, aunque una vez que tomaban el poder, todos pasaban a ser llamados bajo el mismo apodo.

—¿Minho? —Movió las almohadas y destapó las sábanas, Jonghyun sintió un balde de agua fría caerle del cielo cuando sus ojos se posaron finalmente en el cuerpo que luchaba silencioso contra la tempestad que azotaba en su interior. Allí postrado en la amplia cama luciendo más pálido que de costumbre, sudoroso y con los labios rotos y agrietados a causa de la deshidratación, no estaba nadie más que Choi Minho, el hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos, Minseok; su paciente no era ningún otro más que su dongsaeng. —¿Minho? —Volvió a llamar con más fuerza lanzando todo el ropaje de la cama al suelo. —¡Minho! ¡Vamos, pequeño, contéstame! ¡Minho! —Sus gritos fueron suficientes para sobresaltar a Sooyoung que se levantó asustada y se preocupó aún más ante la actuación desesperada del médico, Jonghyun era el mejor entre los mejores y era precisamente por sus nervios de acero y su gran compostura ante cualquier cosa, así que verle perder la calma a causa del pequeño era para sentir incomodidad y tensión.

Changmin que se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación, a meros pasos de distancia en el umbral de la puerta, abrió con un sonoro portazo y se expresión se encendió ante las actitudes escandalosas del más joven.

—¿Jonghyun, qué sucede? —Por momentos temió que la salud del infante se encontrase en real peligro a causa de que nadie había puesto verdadera atención al pequeño mimado y berrinchudo que se negaba a salir de su habitación, además Minho no era el primero, ni iba a ser el último en adoptar esa actitud al poco tiempo de entrar a la mansión. Quiso acercarse al muchacho que con prisa libraba a Minho de su ropa húmeda y limpiaba continuamente el sudor de su frente.

—¡Aléjate de él! —El tono obscuro, demandante, posesivo y poco acostumbrado que escuchó le mantuvo a raya, Changmin podía contar con los dedos de una sola de sus manos las veces en las que Jonghyun había perdido los estribos a causa de un paciente y le sobrarían dedos libres, así que por el momento le dejaría ser; era prioridad para el hombre mantener al chico estable, ya luego vendrían las preguntas.

Jonghyun corría por los pasillos seguido de una asustada Sooyoung, llegaron al ala que le correspondía al hombre y colocó a Minho en una de las camillas desocupadas.

—Sooyoung, necesito que me traigas mantas nuevas, muchos cobertores, agua con hielo y ropa nueva para Minho. —Ordenó a la chica mientras buscaba su estetoscopio y un termómetro digital, lo acercó a la oreja del Minho y su rostro se desfiguró ante el resultado. Cuarenta y uno y medio.

—¡En seguida Jong! —Sooyoung salió disparada de regreso hacia el ala de las habitaciones, tomaría prestada alguna de las prendas de los más jóvenes aunque lo más probable era que a Minho le fuesen demasiado grandes, y en la cocina tenían cazuelas que podrían ser de utilidad. Luego de tener todo lo que Jonghyun le había pedido, Sooyoung volvió al ala de cuidados, en todo el trayecto no tuvo señal del jefe.

Jonghyun contemplaba las reacciones de Minho con ojo clínico, Sooyoung había regresado con su pedido y rápidamente entre ambos limpiaron a Minho. Le dejaron con un nuevo cambio de ropa, que como Sooyoung había predicho, le era grande y una de las mangas resbalaba por su hombro. Le limpiaban el rostro y el cuello gracias al agua helada y le mantenían cubierto con todos los cobertores gruesos que Sooyoung pudo encontrar, no obstante, luego de varias horas, la fiebre de Minho no cedía.

—¡Demonios! —Jonghyun masculló por lo bajo luego de ver por segunda vez consecutiva gracias al termómetro que la fiebre de Minho no desaparecía. —Esto no está funcionando. Sooyoung, vamos a moverlo a la bañera, quizás si lo sumergimos todo, la fiebre pueda ceder un poco.

—¿Pero no es eso peligroso? —Cuestionó la rubia, ella no sabría mucho de medicina, pero tampoco le convencía dejar el cuerpo febril de Minho a la merced del agua helada.

—Tampoco es como si fuese a dejar que sufriera una hipotermia, además no estará solo. —Sooyoung optó por no preguntar, dentro de aquella mansión y más en aquel oficio, ella sabía cuándo debía mantenerse alejada de preguntas indeseadas, ya otro sería el momento de despejar sus dudas.

—De acuerdo. Te lo prepararé, ¿mucho hielo, no?

—Perfecto. —Jonghyun sonrió por momentos ante lo comprensiva de la chica, más la detuvo a mitad de camino cuando le vio cruzar el pasillo. —Sooyoung, sube a mi habitación. —Por el comentario se ganó una mirada inquisitiva, calculadora pero no menos preocupada. —Está bien, la tina es la más grande, será más fácil. —Cumplió órdenes y dejó lista la tina.

Jonghyun desvistió a Minho con cuidado, dejándolo solamente con un fino tank top y su ropa interior, midió con la punta de los dedos la temperatura del agua y un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir lo helada que estaba, esa era la mejor opción de Minho por los momentos. Compartiría el calor corporal y luego se acoplaría al frío, así su cuerpo debería calibrarse mejor y poco a poco la fiebre cedería, además estaba preocupado por el hecho de que en toda la noche Minho no había recobrado la consciencia; según Sooyoung hacía más de doce horas que Minho se había dormido y fue a causa de verle aun dormido que Sooyoung corrió a ver al jefe, en ocasiones normales Minho debería estar más que despierto para seguir sus movimientos dentro de su habitaciones con ojos tan afilados como cuchillos. Y así fue como Changmin había recurrido a él.

Sus dientes castañearon ante la sensación del frío que le recorría por completo a causa del agua y el hielo, abrazó a Minho rodeándole la cintura y aferró sus manos a la delgada capa de ropa que le cubría, todavía Jonghyun podía sentir la diferencia entre la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

—Minho, vamos pequeño, debes ser fuerte. —Comenzó a hablarle por lo bajo contra el oído. —Soy yo, Jonghyun. Soy yo, tu hyung, el amigo de Minseok, ¿me recuerdas? —Acarició su cabello para despejarle el rostro y sus cejas se contrajeron en señal de derrota. —Minho, soy yo. Jonghyun-hyung, tú me conoces. Estoy aquí contigo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Besó sus mejillas con premura. —No estás solo Minho, yo estoy aquí y ahora necesito que despiertes. Necesito que luches con las preocupaciones y abras los ojos. —Frotaba los brazos y al mismo tiempo alejaba de sí los cubos de hielo que se incrustaban en su cuello. —Vamos pequeño, tú eres fuerte. Abre los ojos, abre los ojos para mí. —Un sonido ronco y adolorido se escuchó de la garganta de Minho y se removió inquieto en el agarre del mayor. —Eso es Minho. —Volvió a besarle las mejillas y sonrió despacio al girarle de medio lado y ver como abría los ojos muy despacio. —¿Minho? ¿Puedes escucharme? —Al chico le costaba enfocar la vista, todo a su alrededor lo veía borroso pero al menos era consciente de la voz que le hablaba en la lejanía.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había sucedido, no se había sentido muy diferente la noche anterior a como se sentía desde que había llegado a la mansión; escondido entre las sábanas y soñando con el rostro de sus padres y hermano, algunas noches pensaba en ellos y no lograba parar de llorar hasta que caía dormido, pero a diferencia de como dejaba escapar su llanto antes en la seguridad de casa a como lo hacía ahora en la frialdad de la habitación, ahora debía acallar sus sollozos y permanecer en silencio, ya que a Changmin no le gustaba cuando él lloraba o eso le había dicho Sooyoung.

Contempló por última vez la bandeja de comida que no había tocado en aquella ocasión y se acurrucó en sí mismo, haciéndose ovillo debajo de los cobertores y sábanas, sus pies estaban muy fríos. De la nada comenzó a temblar con fuerza y su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso por culpa del sudor, ya luego solo unas enormes ganas de dormir le llegaron a los ojos, solo quería dormir y no despertar, quizás así podría ver a su familia de nuevo, en sus sueños.

Despertó desorientado varias horas más tarde, tenía el cuerpo pesado y no lo podía mover con facilidad aunque sentía los dedos de los pies más calientes a como los recordaba desde que había llegado a la mansión. A su visión se le dificultaba enfocarse con rapidez pero luego de parpadear veces seguidas, logró enfocar los ojos en el amplio y empinado techo que se le presentaba; ese no era el mismo techo de su habitación.

—¿Despertaste? —Escuchó una voz cercana. —Eso es bueno. —Giró el rostro para encontrarse con una cara familiar. —Me tenías preocupado, Minho. —Minho permaneció en silencio en lo que Jonghyun se permitió estar quieto y dejar que Minho le analizara todo el tiempo que encontrase necesario, quizás estaba intentando averiguar de dónde su rostro se le hacía familiar, o por qué su voz se le hacía conocida.

—¿Jong… Jonghyun… hyung? —Le costó hablar, la garganta le ardía y su pecho dolía; no estaba seguro pero a esas alturas nada perdía con preguntar.

—Me alegra saber que me recuerdas, Minho. —Jonghyun sonrió con soltura y Minho abrió los ojos conmocionado. No se trataba de un sueño, ni de una visión, no se estaba imaginando cosas, allí frente a él se encontraba nadie más que Jonghyun, uno de los amigos de su hermano Minseok. Recordaba que el mayor de los Choi solía pasar mucho tiempo con su trio de amigos y que en varias ocasiones en las que Minseok no quería jugar con él, sus amigos le convencían de lo contrario y justo terminaban pasando las mejores tardes en la casa, teniendo muchas aventuras. Era bueno ver a alguien conocido, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que Jonghyun no pasaba por casa, sus otros amigos sí; Minho podía recordar al cálido Jinki, con su sonrisa brillante que sus ojos desaparecían y al estrafalario y escandaloso Kibum o Key como prefería que le llamaran, su mirada gatuna era muy perspicaz pero él siempre le llevaba paletas o helados a Minho, a espaldas de Minseok.

De cuenta nueva el pensar en su hermano, en su familia, en su tiempo alegre y divertido hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, acción que alertó a Jonghyun y le hizo llegar a su lado en un solo movimiento. Jonghyun tomó su mano y Minho no dudó en estrecharla con la poca fuerza que su cuerpo conservaba y comenzaba a recuperar.

—Minseok-hyung. —Susurró e hipó contrayendo el rostro, alzando los hombros. —¡Minseok-hyung ya no está! —El decirlo al aire y no solo en sus pensamientos hacía la idea todavía más real; le estaba costando el mundo y más aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba solo, se sentía solo y ya no tenía a nadie que se ocupase de él o se preocupase por su persona, Minho estaba solo.

—Tranquilo, Minho. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar mejor. —Acercó la silla todo lo que pudo hasta la camilla y por mero instinto Minho posó la cabeza en el regazo de Jonghyun disfrutando de las sutiles caricias que el hombre le regalaba a su cabello.

—Extraño a mamá. Extraño a papá. Extraño a mi hyung. —Ya no podía esconder el llanto, su voz poco a poco fue en aumento y dejó ser libre el dolor que albergaba su corazón. —Quiero irme a casa, quiero volver a casa. —Con el anhelo a flor de piel Minho quedó dormido y Jonghyun no pudo evitar que se le escapara una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla. Si Minho estaba en la mansión, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Lo más seguro era que el resto de la familia Choi ya no estuviese en aquella pintoresca casa cerca del lago a la que tanto le había gustado ir de pequeño, que todavía recordaba con cariño y había añorado regresar aunque fuese solo una vez, ahora lo más probable era que ya nada quedase de la propiedad o que los altos mandos y los pandilleros la hayan convertido en un escondite nuevo a no ser que Changmin tuviera planes específicos para la edificación.

Exhaló un suspiro cansado y sintió como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban uno por uno luego de que escuchó la voz siniestra y calmada de su jefe detrás de su espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Se escondía detrás de las piernas de Jonghyun y lanzaba miradas asustadas de tanto en tanto a Sooyoung, quien le sonreía con dulzura cada vez que le veía y luego volvía a prestar atención a lo que le habían encargado a hacer por aquella noche.

Debían prepararse para una nueva entrega, las armas en un puerto y la droga en otro, por ello todos estaban nerviosos y a la expectativa como un par de gatos en celo. Minho caminaba tomado de la mano de Jonghyun quien hacía sus rondas de rutinas por todos los espacios de la mansión a todo aquel que lo necesitase y chequeos rutinarios que no eran en verdad necesarios pero que abrían la curiosidad de Minho a entablar una conversación.

—¿Para qué sirve eso? —Preguntó con voz tranquila, ronca y grave, nada parecido al tono risueño y alegre que Jonghyun recordaba pero debía darle tiempo, Minho era fuerte pero dentro de su situación todo era relativo, podría recuperarse y volver a ser el niño burbujeante y curioso que era o podía quedar en ese estado de calma y miedo por el resto de su vida, Jonghyun no sabría decir cuál era la más probable. Miraba con extrañeza el tensiómetro y tocó con la punta de los dedos la bombilla. —Se parece al patito de hule que mamá me compró para el baño, el señor Cuack. —Rio por lo bajo tapando su boca con un mano por el recuerdo y de cuenta nueva la mirada vacía que le siguió hizo que Jonghyun sintiera el corazón encogido en el pecho.

—Es un tensiómetro. —Explicó dándole toda su atención. Todavía sentía las miradas intrigadas y penetrantes de algunos de los integrantes de la mansión, hubo un verdadero shock el enterarse del revuelo que había causado Jonghyun por la salud de Minho y todos respiraban celos, envidia, entre otras cosas, al saber que no solo Jonghyun había alejado a Changmin como si de una mamá oso se tratase, lo impresionante era el hecho de que Changmin no hubiese hecho nada al respecto. No hubo ningún tipo de acción o contacto que incitase la necesidad de reestablecer el orden y el poder, Changmin ni siquiera le había alzado la voz a Jonghyun, solo cumplió con el pedido de estarse lejos de la presencia de Minho, y fue así hasta que el mismo Minho quiso saber a dónde estaba el hombre que lo había llevado a la mansión.

—¿Changmin? —Preguntó sorprendido. Minho y él aún estaban en el ala de enfermería, la fiebre del pequeño había bajado, parecía haber cedido por completo pero Jonghyun no iba a arriesgarse, le cuidaría hasta bajo una lupa, se lo debía a Minseok. Así que escuchar a Minho preguntar por su jefe fue bastante inusual.

—Sí. —Asintió veces repetidas haciendo a Jonghyun sonreír. —El hombre que me trajo aquí, el que mató a mis papás y a hyung. —El escucharle decirlo con tranquilidad fue escalofriante, contempló a Minho unos buenos tres minutos en silencio en lo que el menor esperaba respuesta, y descubrió que Minho lo decía con sinceridad. Esa era la única información que tenía acerca el señor Shim, ya que no podía recordar su apellido y había escuchado de Sooyoung que no debía llamarle por su nombre jamás, a no ser que fuese de mucha confianza, tal parecía que Jonghyun le tenía confianza. Revisó el reloj, marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, justo la hora en la que Changmin se tomaba un pequeño descanso para disfrutar de un café negro sin azúcar y luego volvería al trabajo despejado.

—Ahora debe haber salido del trabajo.

—¿Podemos ir a verle?

—Todavía estas enfermo, Minho.

—¿Y si vamos cuando ya no esté enfermo? —Hizo un mohín aniñado, de esos que acostumbraba mostrarle a su madre cuando quería una galleta extra después de la cena y a la mujer no le quedaba otra que aceptar.

—Eso lo veremos.

Y así era como ahora Minho le acompañaba en sus rondas, sintiéndose todavía temeroso de las miradas y las personas desconocidas además de los espacios grandes y pasillos largos e interminables, aquella mansión parecía un laberinto.

—El tensiómetro sirve para saber los valores de tu tensión arterial. —Acarició el cabello obscuro de Minho, brillaba de limpio y se veía incluso más negro, como azabache. —Es la presión de la sangre en tus venas. —Contestó a su muda interrogante, Minho hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Jonghyun parecía leerle la mente.

—¿Lees mentes? —Se abrazó al cuello del mayor y Jonghyun se rio de buena gana, Minho seguía igual de ocurrente, quizás él podría esperar lo mejor de todo aquello.

—No. No leo mentes, solo soy intuitivo.

—¿Intuitivo?

—Soy bueno percibiendo las cosas a mí alrededor.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Sé que no has comido nada hoy y por eso, luego de que terminemos con el trabajo iremos a la cocina y te daré un enorme plato de sopa, y no nos iremos hasta que te lo termines. —Minho alzó las cejas completamente sorprendido en un gesto que a Jonghyun se le antojó adorable, quizás ahora el chico de verdad creyese que él leía mentes, cuando en realidad Sooyoung le había estado manteniendo informado de lo que Minho consumía. Si bien ya no estaba en el estado crítico en el que había llegado, todavía tenía esos momentos en los que no le apetecía comer nada.

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta la sopa! —Susurró al oído del mayor causando risas divertidas y le lanzó los más grandes y mejores elaborados ojitos de perrito que le permitió su expresión, haciendo reír a Jonghyun todavía más. —¿Puedes hacer un poco de estofado de kimchi? El estofado de kimchi es el que más me gusta.

—¡Por supuesto! —Asintió solemne y le dejó un beso sonoro en la mejilla a lo que Minho hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a quejarse alargando las sílabas de su nombre.

Con el estómago contento de su comida favorita, Minho alzó los brazos hacia Jonghyun para que este lo cargara y el pequeño se acurrucó entre sus brazos rodeando su cuello para mayor seguridad luego de que el sueño comenzase a invadirle las pestañas.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Minho le habló por lo bajo en un susurro casi inteligible y él solo le abrazó sin siquiera contestar ya. Luego de aquella primera noche en el ala de cuidados, cuando Minho estuvo lo suficientemente estabilizado como para volver a su habitación; ante la idea de regresar a la habitación fría, Minho se encogió en sí mismo y negó furioso, no queriendo volver, Jonghyun no tuvo corazón para regresarlo y en su lugar le ofreció la posibilidad de dormir en su habitación, compartirían la cama pero era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. La sonrisa brillante que Minho le dedicó le hizo temblar las rodillas y aceleró su corazón con la creencia de que por esa noche había hecho algo bien, había calmado el dolor de un paciente y Minho no era solo un paciente, Minho era familia.

Estando en la cama, Jonghyun esperó a que Minho le rodease la cintura con los brazos y no le dejase respirar a causa de la fuerza con la que se aferraría a su cuerpo, pero mayor sorpresa se llevó a la mañana siguiente de ver a Minho envuelto en la sábana, acurrucado sobre sí mismo en ovillo y solo se aferraba duramente al filo de la tela de su pijama del cual tenía un agarre de acero con su manita.

Desde entonces Minho permanecía en su habitación y una vez que se sintió mejor comenzó a caminar por la mansión siempre estando cerca de Jonghyun como si estuvieran pegados de la cintura. Habían personas que se habían interesado por él desde su llegaba y ahora que eran capaces de verlo, le consentían muy a espaldas de Jonghyun, como el darle trozos de pastel en las tardes aunque el hombre se lo hubiese prohibido ya que el pequeño no se dignaba si quiera a terminarse un plato de sopa; pero por supuesto había otros que no estaban muy contentos de tener un niño en la mansión, ni mucho menos llenarle de mimos y malcriarle.

Pero la verdad era que Jonghyun se negaba a que Minho volviese a la vieja habitación que ocupaba no sin antes remodelarla y agregar la calefacción. En cualquier otra temporada la habitación era fresca y agradable pero en invierno y en uno tan fuerte como el que estaban viviendo aquel mes, la estancia era imposible de habitar, se sorprendió de saber que Minho había estado toda la primera semana en la que le habían llevado a la mansión sin siquiera quejarse. Había querido hablar con Changmin del tema desde que el pequeño se encontraba en mejores condiciones, pero el hombre siempre estaba ocupado, estaba muy ocupado.

—Hyung. —Habló quedito contra el cuello del mayor. —¿Changmin ya salió del trabajo o tengo que esperar hasta mañana? —Había tenido cuidado de no mencionar el nombre del hombre muy alto aunque se encontraban solo Jonghyun y él en el pasillo camino hacia las habitaciones.

—Lo siento, Minho. Changmin no está, quizás puedas verlo mañana.

—¿Lo prometes? —El tono esperanzado que oyó en su oreja le hizo suspirar, ¿qué era lo que Minho quería lograr al ver a Changmin?

—Sí. —Le tocó el cabello y dejó un beso en su hombro. —Hey, Minho. ¿Por qué quieres ver a Changmin con tanta insistencia? —Pero Minho no contestó, el pequeño había caído rendido ante el cansancio.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina como un león enjaulado. Su rostro no revelaba nada, nada que no fuera necesario pero eso no significaba que él no se preocupase por las personas a su alrededor, los que ocupaban la mansión, y la nueva adquisición a la familia que no era más que un niño no había dejado de rondar su cabeza desde que Jonghyun le gritó con furia y protección que se alejase de él.

Luego de que la impresión y la conmoción hubiesen pasado y los nervios no estuviesen alterados, Changmin había tenido una larga y tendida charla con Jonghyun acerca de la identidad del pequeño; si bien era cierto, para Changmin, Minho era solo mente un rostro carente de importancia, solo un posible eslabón más dentro de la gran cadena que significaba su familia, pero gradualmente sus inquietudes comenzaron a tomar forma luego de que Jonghyun le protegiese con tanto recelo.

Ya horas más tarde, era sumamente claro la razón por la que Jonghyun era tan posesivo y cuidadoso, Minho era, en sentido literal, su familia, y el hecho de que el pequeño estuviese allí era un sobreentendido sobre lo que le había sucedido a la familia Cho, Changmin esperó rebeldía por parte de Jonghyun, alguna queja, algún indicio de dolor, pero el médico solo suspiró y bebió de su vaso de brandi un par de veces sin decir nada más. Había sido sellada la silenciosa promesa de que él como buen jefe que era y más por ser amigo cercano y confidente del otro, él iba a cuidar de Minho a como diese lugar.

Por eso mismo en aquel momento de devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que fuese llamativo para la mente de un niño de ocho años, Minho se la pasaba con Jonghyun día y noche y aunque eso a él no le disgustaba, no demasiado, él sabía que con los siguientes trabajos, Jonghyun iba a estar muy ocupado y él no iba a permitir que la atención de uno de sus mejores médicos estuviese enfocada en otra cosa.

Su sorpresa quedó bien enmascarada al sentir unos sutiles toques en la puerta, con voz firme dio la orden para que, quien sea que fuese pudiese entrar en su oficina y lo probable era que fuese su secretaria haciéndole entrega de más papeles que firmar y trabajo por hacer, pero lo que obtuvo fue completamente distinto. Allí frente a él, en su oficina estaba nadie más que Jonghyun con un muy sujetado Minho que le miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de precaución pero no menos inocentes e ingenuos a como los recordaba.

—Espero este bien que podamos estar aquí, Changmin. —Jonghyun le habló formal, como lo hacía estrictamente sobre negocios o la gravedad de alguna de sus heridas.

—Está bien. —El jefe con un movimiento de su mano les concedió el paso a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban en el espacio contrario a su escritorio de caoba y su silla de cuero. —¿Por qué están aquí? —Cruzó ambas manos bajo su mentón y esperó paciente por una respuesta.

—Yo quería hablarte de la posibilidad de remodelar la habitación de Minho, es muy fría, necesita calefacción. —Acomodó al pequeño en su regazo quien estuvo quieto todo el tiempo. —Pero eso creo podremos discutirlo en otra ocasión, de momento Minho se quedará en mi habitación, como bien lo sabes.

—Así es. —Tenía los ojos fijos en su amigo buscando la verdadera razón y ojeó momentáneo su agenta, comenzando a maquinar algún tipo de horario considerando las fechas y el clima, para la posibilidad de una nueva remodelación.

—Hemos venido aquí porque Minho quería verle. —Sus ojos se entornan fieros clavando la atención no en el hombre sino en el niño que le regresaba la mirada con mucha intensidad, pero que a causa de la presión terminó sonrojándose abochornado. Sus padres le habían enseñado mejores modales que esos. Changmin se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose intrigado y divertido ante el pedido del pequeño. ¿Verle? ¿A él? ¿Para qué? Quedó sentado, a duras penas rozando el filo de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y se inclinó hacia adelante intentado quedar lo más cercano posible a su altura; con perspicacia y habilidad aprendida buscaba la aparente razón por la que el pequeño Minho quisiera estar en su presencia, después de todo había sido él quien le había arrebatado todo lo que conocía y le había dejado solo en un ambiente extraño; el haber encontrado a Jonghyun había sido un gran grito de suerte. Minho no medió palabra alguna solamente alzó los brazos en dirección a Changmin en un silencioso y claro pedido de querer ser sostenido por el hombre, Changmin le tomó de brazos sin siquiera sonreír o mostrar alguna emoción consistente y volvió a su asiento con la cabeza lista para regresar al trabajo.

Jonghyun observó dudoso la dinámica de ese par mientras se tomaba con calma y sin prisa el café de la tarde que Sooyoung le había llevado; para la rubia si fue difícil esconder su asombro al encontrar a su jefe en la oficina ocupándose del trabajo al firmar y revisar documentos con un Minho sentado en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, recostado en su pecho mientras dormitaba cabeceando contra el cuello del hombre y aferraba una de sus pequeñas manos a la camisa del mayor.

Los ocho años que siguieron a aquel encuentro fueron llenos de altos y bajos, Minho aprendía lo necesario para manejarse dentro de la mansión; primero solo cosas sencillas desde se ocupaba cada cosa, el aseo y mantenimiento del lugar, la extensión geográfica de toda la estancia y cómo estaba dividida. Cuando tuvo la edad de doce años, suficientes para aprender a defenderse Minho inició con las clases de defensa personal, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de distintas armas blancas, desde cuchillas y espadas hasta la posible utilidad de un cuchillo de cocina e inclusive los de mantequilla; esos de los que tanto a él le gustaba lamer los restos de chocolate o mermelada en las tardes.

Minho estaba en constante aprendizaje y aunque no se notaba excesivamente emocionado a la hora de aprender a controlar armas de fuego, el muchacho tenía buen pulso y sus reflejos se habían afilado lo suficiente como para volverse muy eficiente en el uso de armas a larga distancia, y en el fondo le gustaba la idea de ser un francotirador.

Pero luego de organizar su cumpleaños número 16, Changmin se llevó una pequeña desilusión al enterarse que Minho no quería formar parte del negocio familiar como la mayoría de los nuevos integrantes; Minho quizás sabía cómo realizar una bomba casera a base de gasolina o como conectarla a un dispositivo electrónico con corto margen de alcance, pero se negaba usar sus conocimientos para lastimar a otras personas. Él prefería pasar las horas de descanso en el ala de cuidados junto a Jonghyun y aprender de medicina, también era cierto que debían entrenar algunos muchachos para aligerar la carga de presión en los brazos del joven doctor. Y por eso, en varias ocasiones veía a Minho correr por los pasillos con una bata blanca y el estetoscopio guindando en el cuello.

En una oportunidad Minho fue quien curó de sus heridas cuando Jonghyun estaba muy ocupado lidiando con otros heridos y Changmin prefería que el muchacho se encargase de los más jóvenes y de los mal heridos, él podía esperar.

—¡Hyung! —Le llamó Minho al adentrarse en su oficina, solo se tomaba la libertad de hacerlo cuando se encontraban a solas, a diferencia de Jonghyun, al que llamaba de la misma manera con alegría y prisa por los pasillos, al igual que a Sooyoung, a quien comenzó a llamar noona después de su primer cumpleaños en la mansión. Minho traía una expresión cansada pero relajada, había estado ayudando a Jonghyun con suturas menores mientras él se encargaba de los necesitados con urgencia, su trabajo había terminado y sabía que Changmin estaría en su oficina unos momentos a solas para poder analizar la situación. Estaban más que seguros que no se trataba de un descuido, podía contar con las dos manos el número de personas que conocía de la importancia de aquella operación aunque a simple vista pareciese un simple intercambio rutinario, y ahora muchos de sus hombres se encontraban lastimados a causa de la aparición repentina de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl. Él no era tan narcisista como para creer que todo saldría a la perfección o que la posibilidad de que la policía interviniera fuese nula, pero el hecho de que fuese justo en ese momento le hacía dudar. Había una rata entre sus hombres, alguien que comunicaba a la policía sus posibles acciones y él no descansaría hasta descubrir quién era y hacerle pagar por ello.

Venía con un juego de tazas en las manos que pudiesen compartir en silencio como medio para calmarle los nervios y hacer que se concentrase mejor, pero sus intenciones se vieron opacadas cuando dejó caer las tazas al suelo de la impresión al darse cuenta de cómo la camisa de Changmin se obscurecía gracias a la sangre que comenzaba a filtrarse de su herida.

Hizo presión en el lugar correcto y Changmin gruñó por culpa del pinchazo de dolor que sintió recorrerle la piel, Minho le dedicó una mirada enojada pero sin decirle nada, luego de ir y volver por los utensilios necesarios, sintiendo la mente llenarse de pensamientos turbios comenzó a limpiar las heridas del hombre y suturó con precisión las más alarmantes.

Se quitó los guantes luego de guardar todos los suplementos médicos en el mismo botiquín donde los había traído, ya después cuando estuviese menos cansado se ocuparía de lavarlos, los botó en cesto de la basura que Changmin tenía en su oficina, limpió el sudor de su frente e intentó relajar los músculos de su cuello y hombros. Su primer pensamiento ante el hecho de ver al mayor herido, fue el inminente miedo a perderle, a que no fuese capaz de salvarle la vida con la misma agilidad y destreza con la que Jonghyun lo hacía, pero luego de cerciorarse de que no se trataba de nada serio, pudo curarle por sí mismo.

—Sé que te preocupas por los demás hyung, pero tú también debes cuidar de tu salud. —Tomó los utensilios con cuidado y suspiró cansado. —No me quiero imaginar que sucedería en la mansión si algo verdaderamente serio te sucediese. —Con esa imagen mental, el ver a Changmin lastimado en una de las camillas del ala de cuidados, Minho arrugó el entrecejo confuso ante la opresión que se instaló en su pecho, como si le contrajeran el corazón. Buscó una nueva pila de gasas y limpió pequeños cortes en el rostro del hombre, una laceración en su labio inferior y un rasguño en la ceja derecha. —Cierra los ojos, voy a aplicar alcohol ahora y puede que arda un poco. —Tal y como predijo el contacto del antiséptico ardía contra su piel enrojecida pero su apenas fruncido ceño era lo poco que le delataba, Changmin siquiera emitía sonido y Minho sopló contra su rostro para calmar la sensación.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la cercanía del más joven contra sí y no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado ante la visión que finalmente se dedicaba a mirar con atención. Minho con el cabello despeinado que se acumulada sobre su frente, atrás había quedado en cabello negro y extremadamente liso de su juventud, con el tiempo su cabello había comenzado a crear suaves ondas traviesas por encima de sus cejas; las gotas de sudor que le empapaban y manchaban parte del pecho y la espalda y hacían que mechones rebeldes en su nuca quedasen adheridos a su cuello, y por supuesto, las traviesas gotas de sangre desperdigadas a lo largo de toda su vestimenta salvando por obvias razones la piel de sus manos y sus muñecas. Los ojos cansados y obscuras bolsas bajo los parpados, y los labios pálidos y rotos gracias a la fatiga y a la falta de hidratación en las últimas horas. Minho era simplemente hermoso.

Y por ello mismo, Changmin no sintió ni un mínimo ápice de culpa cuando atrajo al más pequeño, aunque ahora le alcanzase en altura, a sus labios al tomarle del cuello, atrapando con los propios cualquier protesta posible. Changmin le dijo adiós a la cordura y a la moralidad cuando hizo realidad su más obscuro deseo de reclamar al pequeño como suyo. Minho se aferró a las ropas del jefe e intentó en toda su inexperiencia el contestarle con la misma necesidad con la que el mayor le consumía, le hacía sentir que algo se derretía en su interior, fuego líquido que viajaba por sus venas encendiendo cada fibra de su ser, ahogó un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor quien le besó con fuerza, con furia, con pasión hasta que se llevó todo su aire y resopló asustado por la necesidad de oxígeno. Imposible de esconder era el sonrojo que subió por todo su rostro y con manos temblorosas tomó las herramientas de Jonghyun y salió rumbo al ala de enfermería con paso lento e inestable, sin dedicarle una mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido constante del teléfono que se escuchaba en la habitación se confundía con los otros ruidos y alarmas que tenía a su alrededor, las oficinas centrales de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl eran muy concurridas indiscriminadamente de la hora que se tratase. Los policías de guardia entraban y salían, algunos con prisa y otros con cansancio, las horas eran largas y la remuneración apenas si parecían alargarse lo suficiente hasta el fin de mes, pero todos allí coincidían que era un trabajo, no todas veces satisfactorio pero les llenaba de orgullo el sentirse útiles para la sociedad y creer en el resguardo de la justicia.

La llamada continúo por un minuto entero hasta que un azorado detective alcanzó a contestar antes de la que la línea se cayera.

—Detective Jung.

—Esta noche un cargamento llegará desde la zona oeste de la ciudad. Parecerá que irán al puerto pero el jefe tomará otra dirección. —Antes de que el detective pudiera contestar o siquiera aportar un pensamiento de agradecimiento a la voz monótona que hablaba, la línea cayó y el tono muerto fue lo único que escuchó.

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Junsu! ¡Tenemos una pista! —El detective tomó su abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla de su apretado escritorio y salió en busca de sus superiores, siendo seguido con prontitud por el par de hombres a los que había llamado. Jung Yunho era un joven detective recién promovido al cargo, había trabajado en las instalaciones de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl desde que había terminado sus años de entrenamiento en la academia y había hecho todo lo posible por obtener un sitio para poder estar rodeado de tantas figuras importantes dentro del sistema de justicia; desde que tenía ocho años, el sueño de Yunho había sido el convertirse en un inspector de uno de los departamentos de las grandes oficinas y ahora no solo lo había cumplido, sino que ahora podía aspirar a mucho más.

Desde hace varias semanas se le había asignado como cuerpo de relevo en la investigación concerniente a uno de los hombres más temidos y buscados dentro del sistema, no era ningún otro más que el conocido jefe de la mafia coreana Shim Changmin, quien era el heredero de todo el emporio creado por los antepasados dentro de la familia Shim y que tal parecía sería el más implacable de todos.

Yunho había escuchado de todas las investigaciones que se habían llevado a cabo con respecto al hombre desde el primer momento en que pisó las instalaciones, había fotografías de Changmin por todos lados al igual que de las personas cercanas a él, algunas habían muerto ya en persecuciones y otras todavía permanecían a su servicio aunque menos activos o menos presentes físicamente, estaba claro que el señor Shim sabía cómo cuidar de sus aliados.

Hacía algunas semanas habían consolidado la presencia de uno de los agentes infiltrados en la organización, pero todos se encontraban a la expectativa del posible actuar del jefe de la mafia luego de que hace algunos meses atrás, uno de sus intentos de redadas en la que intentarían aprehender al hombre había salido fallida. Su hombre había permanecido en silencio por más de cuatro semanas y justo ahora había hecho una nueva llamada.

No importaba quien atendiese o a quien le hubiesen asignado el escritorio de manera momentánea, el único número en código que se registraría sería el serial de esa oficina aunque en los registros estuviese bajo el nombre de distintos encargados. Temieron la veracidad y utilidad de un plan como aquel y creyeron que estaban en presencia de una nueva derrota, hasta que Yunho decidió contestar el teléfono.

—Señor, tenemos noticias de nuestro informante en la mansión Shim. —Por supuesto que todos sabían la dirección exacta de la ostentosa mansión y estaba claro que no solo Yunho, pero todos sus demás compañeros, se morían por adentrarse en la propiedad y sacarlos a todos a punta de balas, pero algo como eso no era posible, al menos no todavía. A simple vista el señor Shim era un ciudadano responsable que cumplía todos sus deberes como el hecho de pagar los impuesto a tiempo, carecía incluso de multas vehiculares por mal aparcado; el hombre parecía tan correcto y servicial ante la comunidad que era una burla en el rostro de todos los funcionarios que en verdad trabajaban por y para la justicia. Hombres como Changmin debían ser puestos tras las rejas.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Esta noche. Intentará hacer creer que será en el puerto, pero es lo contrario.

—¿Sabemos exactamente dónde?

—No, señor.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de trabajar.

Minho se removió nervioso en el asiento en medio de la cocina, Sooyoung le preparaba la cena mientras cantaba una curiosa tonada que le hacía ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro. Esa noche era una de las noches que a Minho no le gustaban para nada, él podía ser apoyo en pequeñas transacciones, meros intercambios y asuntos de seguridad a la mansión, parecía que la policía estaba muy interesada en descubrir la distribución real de la mansión y su potencial, ni siquiera estaba del todo claro la cantidad de personas que vivía en ella, muchos entraban y salían, muchos se iban y pocos regresaban.

Minho solía sentarse en las escaleras a altas horas de la noche cuando no podía dormir y solo quedarse sentado contemplando la amplitud del lugar, imaginaba miles de historias sobre cómo se habría construido la mansión o por qué. Jonghyun fue quien le hizo saber un poco de la historia de la familia Shim.

El primer señor Shim, nadie recuerda ya quien era y más con el hecho de que todos los altos mandos terminaban siendo llamados por el mismo nombre, había comprado un pequeño terreno y de su propia mano y frente junto a su sudor, construyó una casa de dos plantas de estilo victoriano, para poder proveerle a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo que estaba en camino.

Shim había conseguido un trabajo a tiempo completo en una de las carpinterías de la ciudad, la cual comenzó a volverse más y más concurrida a causa de la expansión constante que los nuevos gobernadores hacían sobre las propiedades. Una noche luego de que el dueño le pidiera el favor de cerrar el local luego de una venta tardía, el señor Shim cumplió con su trabajo muy diligente, poco se imaginó él que, si hubiese cerrado a la hora acostumbrada y no hubiese presenciado el asesinato de unos de los dirigentes políticos más influyentes en la zona a manos de matones contratados por el partido contrario, su vida no habría tomado cambiado de forma tan radical.

No supo siquiera cuando le golpearon y le dejaron noqueado sobre el pavimento, el señor Shim fue llevado a una bodega abandonada y torturado hasta la inconsciencia por culpa del dolor; no supo cuántas horas o cuantos días pasó en cautiverio y no creyó en la posibilidad de escapar por muchas veces que contase su versión de la historia. Él solo era un hombre de mediana edad que había estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Su salvador llegó de la forma menos esperada, inclusive como la personificación menos pensada, el mismísimo dirigente del partido político, el congresista Kim estaba frente a sus ojos fumándose un obscuro y grueso cigarro mientras escuchaba diligentemente su historia, jamás entendió que fue lo que el hombre vio en él para tomar la decisión de dejarle en libertad. La única condición era su absoluto silencio y la silenciosa promesa de estar a disposición del hombre.

—Algunos dicen que así fue como mi tatarabuelo comenzó a crear la red de mafia dentro de Corea, gracias a los políticos corruptos amantes del dinero y poder. —La voz de Changmin le sobresaltó, Jonghyun y Minho estaban hablando, o mejor dicho, Jonghyun le contaba a Minho con calma la historia de la familia Shim, o lo que de tantos años y entre tanta gente se creyó era la historia de ese árbol familiar. Minho miró a Changmin desde donde estaba con sus largas pestañas y sus ojos obscuros que resplandecían a contraluz, el hombre en cuestión estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada principal con una sombrilla en mano y la ropa levemente mojada, los truenos sonaron inclementes en la dureza del tiempo lleno de tempestad. Minho se levantó de un salto y llegó a Changmin con apuro, quitó la gruesa gabardina de sus hombros y la sombrilla, Jonghyun observó analítico las acciones cuidadosas del joven, él no era tonto, conocía a Minho casi tanto como a su propia mano, era su hermano pequeño y era capaz de ver el cambio constante que Minho sufría al estar cerca de la presencia de su jefe; quizás fueran cuestiones netamente hormonales, cambios propios de la adolescencia y adultez, quizás fuese la admiración que crecía a pasos agigantados, o quizás podía ser un cosa completamente diferente, Jonghyun prefirió no adentrarse demasiado en sus cavilaciones, no quiso hacerse la idea de que quizás Minho saldría lastimado gracias a su propia fragilidad e ingenuidad.

Changmin en cambio siguió con la mirada las acciones de Minho quien le sonrió leve al sentirse dueño de su atención, luego de aquel repentino y sorpresivo beso en la oficina del mayor, Minho no podía evitar el sentirse nervioso ante la presencia del hombre, su rostro se pintaba de carmín y sus manos tiritaban de angustia.

La lluvia caía ruidosa y potente, creaba el bullicio necesario para que Changmin no pensara en la cantidad de cosas que faltaban por cumplir aunque ya fuese pasaba la media noche, se acercaba una fecha importante, una reunión en la que nada podía salir mal, la futura expansión de sus negocios dependía de ello, pero por los momento se entretenía con el solo mirar la figura esbelta de su niño y los toques sutiles que le dejaban febril aun debajo de dos capas de ropa.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y te prohíbo que lo hagas. —La voz ronca y gutural de Jonghyun pasó casi desapercibida por Changmin debido a los truenos pero la mirada penetrante y desafiante que el médico le dedicó, bastó para que él cambiase toda su aura. Atrás estaba el jefe amistoso que compartía historias con la familia y dio paso a su actitud posesiva, demandante y altiva que le hacía mantener su status de jefe ante todas las personas que le conocían y las que no.

—Te has equivocado de persona Kim.

—Quizás no sepa cómo utilizar un arma, pero sé perfectamente qué hacer para acabar con tu vida.

—¿Es esa una amenaza?

—Aléjate de él. —Jonghyun se alejó de la entrada con paso susurrante y los hombros muy tensos. No hablaba falsedades, él había entrado en la facultad de medicina para cumplir su sueño de ser doctor y con ayuda de Changmin lo había logrado. Por culpa de los enemigos, las riñas y los fisgones de los agentes de la policía, él debía ser cuidadoso, mas de lo normal y Changmin le sugirió el aprender a defender con un arma, a lo que Jonghyun se negó rotundamente dejándole en claro que el hecho de que Jonghyun hubiese decidido seguirle en sus pasos de la toma del poder de la familia, no quería decir que él se iba a convertir en otro más. Jonghyun había jurado ante la facultad y ante sí mismo el nunca utilizar sus habilidades para lastimar a alguien, su misión en la vida era curar las personas, no lastimar a otros.

La llegada de Minho a la mansión fue sorpresiva, nada esperada ni mucho menos planeada, pero el hecho de que su pequeño estuviese en un ambiente como aquel y con su personalidad empática le volvía un blanco fácil para ser lastimado, y con la muerte de su familia siendo la razón por la que quedó atrapado en esta telaraña sin escapatoria, Jonghyun no sabía cuánto más Minho sería capaz de soportar. Jonghyun quería mantenerle lejos de todo peligro, de la cosa más mínima que pudiese causarle dolor o incomodidad, todavía recordaba al pequeño que se escabullía a su cama en la media noche por culpa de las pesadillas. Así que el destello de los ojos de su jefe que ardían con ansia, anhelo y posesividad dirigidos hacia Minho había prendido todas las alarmas en su cabeza, él conocía a Changmin mejor que nadie y sabía a la perfección lo que le sucedía a las personas que se involucraban con el hombre o si quiera intentaban acercarse. Changmin se aburriría luego de jugar al querer unas pocas semanas como si fuese un bebé con juguete nuevo o la persona en cuestión no toleraría el ritmo de vida, podría ser utilizado por otros para llegar a la fibra sensible de su jefe o en el peor de los casos terminaría muerto en algún obscuro callejón. Jonghyun no quería ninguna de esas cosas para Minho.

Minho regresó extrañándose de no ver a Jonghyun por ningún lado y cuando quiso acercarse a Changmin, algo en la postura del hombre le hizo detenerse en seco. Los hombros tensos, la espalda recta, las manos cerradas en puños y los ojos ennegrecidos que centellaban iracundos. Algo, que no pudo si quiera imaginar que sería, encendió la ira de Changmin y Minho había aprendido a las malas que cuando Changmin se encontraba en ese estado era mejor no molestarle.

Corría con prisa por los pasillos escuchando la voz de Sooyoung que le pedía que se detuviera, pero Minho no quería esperar, Minho había esperado demasiado. Changmin había salido en un viaje de negocios y aunque el hombre le aseguró que solo se trataba de unos pocos días en Japón, ellos no supieron de Changmin sino el día anterior a su regreso del susodicho viaje, del cual había transcurrido poco más de un mes. Las veces en las que Changmin salía por trabajo, Minho esperaba impaciente y por su buena conducta del hombre le traía dulces y algunos juguetes, su habitación que antes había estado fría y distante, ahora rebosaba de color y de objetos preciados para él. Minho solo quería quedar sentado en las piernas de Changmin y con suerte escucharía el repique de los latidos del corazón del hombre en su pecho contra sus oídos.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y sonrió esperando no palabras de afecto, pero si el escueto y característico modo en el que Changmin le llamaba por su nombre y la mirada con la que le permitía permanecer en la habitación en silencio hasta que le vencía el cansancio y el hombre sucumbía ante la idea de tenerle contra su piel. Lo que le esperó no lo vio venir jamás.

Changmin hablaba presuroso, se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación y su voz iba en aumento, decía palabras obscenas que Minho jamás le escuchó decir en su presencia y lanzaba papeles y objetos de su escritorio. El que en ese momento era su mano derecha intentaba cambiar el pésimo humor de su jefe pero todo era en vano, el jefe Shim era conocido por su temperamento y su muy corta paciencia, a Changmin no le temblaba el pulso para lastimar al culpable de que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo. De entre tanto alboroto fue imposible saber el momento en que Changmin sacó su arma y quitó el seguro, Minho lo único que escuchó fue el culatazo fuerte de la pistola, el quejido adolorido del hombre y el golpe seco del cuerpo que cayó al suelo, la sangre comenzó a pintarlo todo.

El contacto caliente del líquido contra su cara le asustó trayendo consigo memorias dolorosas que Minho había trabajo arduamente por enterrar, un sollozo escapó de su boca y Changmin creyendo que se trataba de un intruso en su propiedad no pensó dos veces el apuntarle fijamente. Abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de la figura temblorosa de Minho a pocos metros de distancia de su escritorio justo al lado del cuerpo; sus rodillas flaquearon y Changmin le observó caer al suelo, Minho se encogió en sí mismo y comenzó a llorar con voz apagada. Se acercó al adolescente con pasos fuertes para alertarle de su presencia pero cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro, Minho tembló de miedo a lo que Changmin se alejó como si el contacto le quemase, su corazón se encogió al escuchar como su niño llamaba a su madre entre balbuceos. Salió disparado de la estancia y alertó de Jonghyun de lo sucedido, el doctor se ocupó de Minho por una semana entera, luego de eso Minho no se acercó más a Changmin a no ser que Jonghyun le asegurase que estaba bien el poder hacerlo.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió haciendo una profunda reverencia en muestra de respeto y sus nervios se afilaron al no haber obtenido respuesta. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda cuando al darse vuelta sintió un par de brazos que le rodearon la cintura y un beso profundo se marcó rojizo en su cuello.

—Buenas noches, Minho.

Comió con prisa de su improvisada cena, sentía la ansiedad escapársele por los poros creando una capa de sudor en sus manos, limpió los residuos de comida en sus pantalones y ajustó los binoculares que guindaban de su cuello. Esa noche era una gran noche, todo estaba preparado para que llevasen a cabo uno de los mayores arrestos de la historia. Los escuadrones estaban en sus posiciones, los pocos francotiradores que tenían posibilidad estaban en sus puestos y todos y cada uno de los agentes tenía su chaleco antibalas, su arma bien cargada y dos cartuchos de municiones. Observó con precisión la llegada de los distintos vehículos sin matrícula que caracterizaban aquellas negociaciones. De acuerdo con su informante, aquella noche el señor Shim y los altos mandos se reunirían con uno de los hombres pertenecientes a los Yakuza, uno de los grandes jefes dentro de la mafia japonesa, era bien sabido que Shim intentaba afianzar los lazos entre ambas organizaciones al ampliar sus negocios y ofrecer gran cantidad de acciones a los japoneses.

Yunho carraspeó al sentir la garganta seca, Junsu que estaba a su lado y palmeó la espalda y le dedicó una media sonrisa nerviosa, llevaban más de dos horas esperando y temió que su informante se hubiese equivocado o que quizás le hubiesen descubierto y la información que les había proporcionado fuese errónea, pero al percatarse del creciente movimiento que presenciaba, comenzaba a convencerse de que esa noche, era su noche.

El señor Shim se bajó de su auto designado para la noche, a su lado izquierdo estaba el nuevo secretario, así era como llamaban a los hombres que normalmente seguían a Shim con premura y se encargaban de que cumpliesen todos sus deberes y reuniones, además Shim escuchaba de sus opiniones cuando era estrictamente necesario, aunque todos sabían que al final el señor Shim siempre hacía lo que él quería, en los negocios y fuera de ellos. El Yakuza esperó a que Shim estuviese lo suficientemente alejado de su auto pero igual de cerca del suyo para finalmente salir de su confinamiento, compartieron reverencias estrecharon sus manos con suavidad, con guardaespaldas a cada lado, ambos hombres caminaban con paso lento, parsimonioso y se detuvieron al filo del muelle contemplando los botes y yates que se encontraban anclados.

En una de las camionetas infiltradas y camuflajeadas de la policía se trabajaba con prisa para descifrar el audio, era muy importante cerciorarse de lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos. Las manos rápidas de los técnicos trabajan sin descanso cambiando y modificando las frecuencias de las torres, la interferencia todavía era palpable pero el nivel de nitidez escalaba con creces. Las primeras palabras que se escucharon con claridad les dejaron helados, presos de miedo y expectativa; la voz suave y cantarina casi risueña con la que hablaba el señor Shim era desproporcional a la imagen física y mental que el hombre ofrecía, con su aura imponente y toda la trayectoria que le precedía, era desconcertante.

—En las siguientes 24 horas la transacción debe serle efectiva señor Ken.

—No dudo de su palabra señor Shim, usted nunca me ha defraudado. —El hombre de mediana edad sonrió con suavidad logrando que su rostro mostrase le paso de los años. —Y agradezco que se tome la molestia de complacer a un viejo anciano como yo. —Changmin rió por lo bajo ante la complacencia del otro y asintió solemne. —La verdad quería verle en este lugar por un pedido familiar. —Aquella noticia le intrigó y confundió.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, quizás no se acuerde pero, estoy emparentado con una de las familias que reside aquí en Corea desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que mi familia le debe a usted dinero, una suma exorbitante que solo se agranda con el pasar del tiempo y espero reciba mis más sinceras disculpas. —Changmin ladeó el rostro para comprobar la información dicha por el hombre con su nueva mano derecha, a lo que su aliado solo pudo verse tan confundido como él o más. —Soy el abuelo del joven Cho Kyuhyun. Mi nieto le debe a usted la cantidad de 500.000 dólares y yo estoy aquí a pedido de él para cubrir su deuda. —El señor Ken hizo una reverencia muy profunda, a lo que su cuerpo adolorido le permitía y con un chasquido de sus dedos ordenó a sus empleados que le entregasen a Changmin un maletín con la suma deseada. Por su parte Changmin intentaba recordar a toda costa de dónde había escuchado ese nombre y por qué la suma de dinero se le hacía tan familiar, él no se había encargado de la recolección de deudas de sus bienes desde hace mucho tiempo, él se había encargado de esos asuntos cuando el lavado de dinero de las bienes raíces comenzaba a extenderse y la única ocasión en la que tuvo un problema fue la noche en la que Minho paró con él a vivir en la mansión. Minho. —Mi nieto estaba muy asustado la primera vez que llegó al país en busca de ayuda, estaba seguro que usted iría detrás de su cabeza y asesinaría a toda su familia si él no recuperaba el dinero, pero luego de una semana sin que ni uno de sus hombres hiciera acto de presencia, Kyuhyun corrió en mi búsqueda. En verdad siento las molestias ocasionadas.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. —Como bien era costumbre aprendida, el rostro de Changmin no dejó a luz ningún ápice de emoción que delatase los turbios pensamientos que envolvían su mente. Debía volver a la mansión ahora. Se excusó al hacerle creer al hombre que tenía más compromisos esa noche a lo que el señor Ken solo sonrió cansino y le deseó una buena noche, observó al hombre por última vez antes de subir a su auto y luego de que el auto contrario se llevase la suma de dinero, escuchó el ruido característico de las sirenas de policías. Habían sido acorralados.

Le ordenó a su chofer que los alejara del lugar lo más rápido posible, atrás quedó el auto contrario y temió genuino que algo le sucediese al señor Ken, ese era un hombre muy dentro de todo honesto, fuerte y amable, sintió ganas de conocer la razón por la que entró al mundo de los yakuzas. Escuchó como el conductor preguntaba por la seguridad del dinero, era una considerable cantidad y podía ser muy útil en el futuro pero la verdad era que a Changmin era lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos; en esos momentos debían escapar y él podría resolver el enigma que se incrustó en su cabeza desde que el señor Ken trajo a colación el nombre de Cho Kyuhyun.

Yunho maldijo por lo bajo al ver como el auto se escapaba, habían logrado acorralar a tres de los cinco autos que estaban en el muelle esa noche, pero ninguno tenía a las personas que él desesperadamente quería encontrar para poder ver tras las rejas. Aunque era un gran comienzo para el caso contra el señor Shim el haber incautado el maletín con una enorme cantidad de billetes verdes que Yunho estaba seguro equivalían a más de dos años de trabajo dentro de su departamento y quizás se estaba quedando corto.

Entró en la cabina de electrónica y comenzó a ojear el trabajo de los chicos de informática, por alguna milagrosa razón la señal que conectaba con el micrófono incrustado por su informante en la gabardina del jefe todavía se encontraba en funcionamiento, una vez que regresase, Yunho iba a felicitar a Donghae por su magnífico trabajo, la buena fortuna estaba de su lado aquella noche. Tomó los grandes auriculares y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, aunque todo estaba siendo grabado y podría escucharlo luego en la oficina, Yunho sintió una descarga de adrenalina al escuchar la voz susurrante de Shim, el hombre parecía estar preocupado y eso era mucho decir puesto que al señor Shim nunca se le veía preocupado, ni siquiera creía que el hombre era capaz de demostrar verdaderas emociones detrás de esa máscara de impasividad. Acercó los audífonos lo más que pudo a sus orejas hasta que sintió un dolor punzante pero todas sus buenas intenciones dieron fruto, había escuchado algo que a simple vista no parecía relevante, no era nada conocido ni constante en las conversaciones del hombre pero Yunho tenía una corazonada al respecto.

Cuando la comunicación finalmente se cortó y sin importar lo que su equipo hiciera, los agentes regresaron no derrotados pero todavía sintiéndose desganados por la falta de efectividad en la misión, volvieron a la estación, algunos dispuestos a procesar la nueva evidencia que habían recolectado y Yunho después de mucho molestar a la cansada técnico analista, él obtuvo una copia de la cinta que lograron grabar en el auto de Shim. Rebobinaba una y otra vez los espacios inteligibles de conversación, la voz del conductor era fuerte y clara mientras que la voz del jefe era un mero respiro agitado, balbuceada medias palabras, ideas y oraciones y ninguna parecía tener sentido propio pero si tenían sentido para el hombre entonces Yunho iba a encontrarles el sentido él mismo.

La puerta a su espalda se cerró con fuerza, el sonido retumbó por toda la estancia y escuchó la voz de su jefe luego de que posara una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vete a casa muchacho, la evidencia estará aquí mañana y podrás verla con nuevos y frescos ojos luego de una larga noche de descanso. —Accedió a la idea al relajar los músculos de su espalda cuando le escuchó, una respiración diminuta, pasó desapercibida todas las veces anteriores en las que Yunho escuchó la grabación ya que su mente estaba buscando números, cuentas o lugares conocidos y recurrentes para el señor Shim cuando en realidad debía estar buscando algo completamente distinto. Se levantó de un salto y los audífonos cortos le halaron de regreso a su silla arrancándole un alarido doloroso, acarició sus oídos con ambas manos arrugando el entrecejo y miró a su supervisor.

—Señor, ¿quién es Minho?

Los gritos de Changmin se escucharon desde que entró a la mansión, sus amenazas eran claras y toda su expresión desfiguraba era la vida imagen de su desconfort, su ira y odio. Alertó a todos en la mansión de su llegada y varios le vieron preocupado, ¿qué había sucedido ahora?

—¡Lee Donghae! —Demasiados pares de ojos se posaron sobre su persona luego de escuchar como Changmin le llamaba a gritos, Donghae había estado dormido, sabía la importancia de la misión de aquella noche y no debía levantar sospechas por lo que optó por tomar un camino más tranquilo lejos de las atenciones que pudiera traer ante la posibilidad de ser reconocido como el policía infiltrado. Un disparo de electricidad le erizó los vellos de la espalda y sus manos sudaron al ver como Changmin se le acercaba a pasos agigantados.

—¿Qué pasa Changmin? ¿Sucedió algo? —Intentó hacerle el inocente ante el hombre pero bastaba una mirada y el estar acostumbrado al carácter y personalidad de Shim para saber que no había vuelta atrás, le habían descubierto y ahora solo Dios sabría qué sería de su suerte. Lo último que supo fue que Changmin preguntaba a gritos en su oído en el calabozo si alguien sabía de la existencia de Minho en la policía. ¿Minho? Se preguntó cabizbajo, la presencia del chico dentro de la mansión no le había parecido algo increíblemente necesario que contar, por supuesto había notificado la llegada del nuevo integrante a la mansión pero luego de un par de años, cuando se enteró que Minho no deseaba seguir los pasos de Changmin ni de ninguno de los que trabajaban para él, sino que quería ser un doctor al igual que Jonghyun, la verdad fue que se sintió aliviado. Minho era un joven dulce y alegre, le había visto crecer en la mansión y convertirse en un muchacho que muy a pesar de todas las adversidades y toda la obscuridad que les rodeaba en ese mundo, había logrado conservar su mirada ingenua.

Semanas más tarde la policía recibió por correo la cabeza pálida, rasgada y ensangrentada del que fue el agente encubierto Lee Donghae. Y los envíos no se detuvieron hasta que recolectaros todos sus restos o casi todos, ya que los ojos de Donghae nunca fueron encontrados.

Yunho no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido y muy enojado con todo y todos. El departamento se encontraba más bullicioso que nunca, todos los agentes corrían de un lado al otro colmados de trabajo, reportes que firmar, declaraciones que corroborar y qué decir del creciente temor que se asentó en los corazones de los agentes luego del funeral de Donghae, alguno de los más jóvenes parecían tener pesadillas con respecto a cómo el cuerpo fue entregado a la policía y no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría la familia del hombre, tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanto odio y todo era ocasionado por nadie más Shim Changmin. Desde aquella noche en la que había intentado por quien sabe qué vez el acorralar a Shim y a su gente en un redada y de haberle explicado a su jefe las hipótesis que se formaban en su cabeza, Yunho armó un plan para atraer la atención de Shim aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Primero debía organizar toda una nueva investigación, sabía por los trabajos anteriores de Donghae que existía un Minho dentro de la mansión, a simple vista parecía que se trataba de solo un niño al cual Changmin tomó en custodia luego de que sus hombres asesinaran a sus padres por razones de trabajo; era más que obvio que Shim se limitaba a aquellas acciones cuando la situación en verdad lo ameritaba aunque no era muy difícil de imaginar. Lo que extrañó a Yunho fue que luego de investigar a todos los posibles ciudadanos con el mismo nombre y de entrecruzar su búsqueda con aquellas familias que trabajasen, o que hubiesen trabajado con Shim, el resultado era nulo. No había un solo Minho que estuviese registrado en el sistema que siquiera le pareciera sospechoso. Yunho no sabía cómo continuar luego de encontrarse con aquel callejón sin salida pero no iba a rendirse.

—Junsu, ¿es posible saber de todas las personas que trabajan para Shim? —Llamó la atención de su amigo y colega y el hombre solo le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Sabes que eso es imposible.

—De acuerdo con los registros de Donghae, ¿Quiénes habitan la mansión? —Aquella pregunta incitó la curiosidad de su amigo y arqueó una ceja sin estar del todo seguro a dónde su amigo quería llegar. —¿Es posible que hagamos una investigación en los antecedentes de las personas que sabemos habitan la mansión?

—Eso ya lo hemos intentado. —Junsu le llevó de camino a la sala de computación donde unas filas de cuatro escritorios juntos se veían y en los cuales se veían a los informáticos teclear con prisa códigos solo coherentes para sus ojos.

—¿Podemos buscar a alguien en particular?

—¿A quién?

—Minho. —Junsu miró confundido al hombre. —Voy a necesitar un apellido.

—No lo sé. Escuché ese nombre la noche en que Shim se reunió con la mafia japonesa pero no pude entender nada más.

—De acuerdo. Así será un poco más difícil.

Encerrado en su oficina había estado por las últimas semanas, daba gracias a la creación de un pasadizo que conectaba la oficina con su habitación directa y así él no tenía por qué siquiera lidiar con las personas de la mansión. Exhausto se sintió luego de cerciorarse de que Donghae era la rata que había estado buscando desde los últimos tres meses, pero en realidad esa era solo una excusa que le alejaba de las hipótesis alarmistas y escalofriantes que comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza luego de aquella noche. No dormía lo suficiente buscando entre los registros guardados en la base de datos creada para la mansión, así le tomase toda la eternidad el revisaría todos y cada uno de los contratos que había realizado en los últimos diez años.

El cansancio era tal que no sintió la presencia de Jonghyun dentro de la oficina, no hasta que escuchó al hombre burlarse sobre su espantoso aspecto. Changmin tensó los músculos creyendo lo peor pero quedó tranquilo al asegurarse que solo se trababa de su amigo y médico. Jonghyun se extrañó ante su actitud y en seguida posó su mano sobre la frente del contrario encontrándola febril.

—Debes descansar Changmin, todo el estrés y trabajo con el que estás lidiando no es bueno para tu salud.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Ya ni siquiera sales a cenar con nosotros. Minho está preocupado por ti. —Escuchó a Jonghyun mencionar su nombre y el color desapareció de su rostro, Jonghyun se alarmó y le hizo sentarse. —¡Changmin! ¿Changmin que sucede?

—Minho…

—¿Qué sucede con Minho?

—¿Cómo está él? —Tan ofuscado en su nube negra de pesar estaba que no se detuvo a pensar en cómo estaría su niño a causa del distanciamiento repentino que había causado entre ambos. Jonghyun solía adentrarse en su oficina a hurtadillas justo como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión asegurándose de que el jefe estuviese en condiciones aunque fuesen mínimas además que le entregaba las bandejas de comida que Sooyoung se esmeraba en prepararle solo a él.

—Preocupado. —Permaneció en silencio a la espera de que Shim diera señales de regresar al mundo real, para él era común ver a su jefe perderse entre cavilaciones, su mente hacía conexiones increíbles cuando a otras personas les costaba horas llegar a la misma conclusión y de cuenta nueva la preocupación se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Jonghyun debes ayudarme. —El tono necesitado de Changmin le crispó los nervios y asintió como autómata sin siquiera saber lo que se acontecía. —¿Recuerdas la noche en la que traje a Minho a la mansión? —Asintió rápido, era estúpido creer que Jonghyun sería capaz de olvidarlo. —Creo que esa noche cometimos un error. —Su rostro se desfiguró por completo y la confusión se hizo presente en sus facciones.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Jonghyun, ¿cuál es el apellido de nacimiento de Minho?

—Choi. Su nombre es Choi Minho. —Changmin ocultó el rostro detrás de sus manos y un suspiro sonoro escapó de su boca, se sentía agobiado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo ya, no podía solo regresar y cambiarlo todo, ya no podía hacer nada.

—Tengo los registros de hace ocho años, antes de que Minho llegara a la mansión. La información esta complementada con los registros que el señor Ken me suministró. —Jonghyun no sabía a quién se refería Changmin pero no le importaba la verdad, solo quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su jefe. —Junto con el certificado de nacimiento y el documento de propiedad de la familia Cho, con descendencia japonesa gracias a los registros del señor Ken, puedo asegurar que, aquella noche cobramos factura a la familia equivocada. En el trabajo de bienes raíces trabajaba el joven Cho Kyuhyun así como el señor Choi Kyujung. Cho Kyuhyun nos debía poco menos de medio millón de dólares que el señor Ken fue amable en regresarnos aún después de tanto tiempo, en cambio, el señor Choi Kyujung estaba limpio. —Jonghyun negó silencioso la información que su cerebro recibía, eso no podía ser posible, eso no podía ser verdad. Lo que Changmin estaba tratando de decirle tenía que ser un error, una mentira, una farsa.

—No es cierto.

—Llevo todo este tiempo encerrado tratando de cerciorarme sobre lo que te acabo de decir, Jonghyun, es cierto. Fue un error. —Jonghyun dejó escapar un sollozo que se acumuló en su garganta sin poder evitarlo. No, no, no, aquello no podía ser cierto, lo que Changmin le decía en definitiva no podía ser cierto.

—No me digas que el asesinar a la familia Choi fue un error. El señor Kyujung, la señora Sooyoung, Minseok, no me digas que fue un error. No te atrevas a decirme que, el que hayas hecho de Minho un huérfano es un error. La muerte de mi familia no es un error. —La disculpa inútil de Changmin nunca tuvo oportunidad de salir de sus labios ya que el ruido estridente de platos que cayeron contra el suelo les llamó la atención, su corazón se encogió lo más que jamás sintió al encontrarse con la figura asombrada de Minho en el umbral de la puerta corrediza que formaba parte del pasadizo secreto que conectaba la oficina con su habitación.

Minho se sentía cada día más preocupado por Changmin al hecho de que el hombre se negaba por completo a siquiera abandonar la seguridad de su oficina. Él todavía recordaba los gritos que le despertaban a media noche, sabía que se trataba de Changmin que torturaba a Donghae en el calabozo, nunca había conocido al hombre al fondo, apenas si cruzaban palabra, pero las pocas oportunidades que había tenido de convivir con él aunque fuesen por el tener que cuidar de sus heridas, Minho creyó que se trataba de alguien en quien confiar, la ironía era demasiado grande. Por lo que huía a la habitación de Jonghyun en el ala más lejana de la mansión cerca de la enfermería donde ningún tipo de sonido más que la acompasada respiración de Jonghyun se escuchaba.

Por las tardes se divertía con Sooyoung en el jardín cuando Jonghyun pasaba las horas encerrado con Changmin bajo la excusa de una revisión, pero sabía que también lo hacía para darle apoyo a su amigo, pero hubo un momento en que la espera fue imposible de aguantar. Con la ayuda de Sooyoung, juntos prepararon una gran bandeja con la cena para Changmin, estaba seguro de que al menos recobraría las energías con algo rico que comer y en el fondo, así él tendría la oportunidad de ver a Changmin, al menos solo una vez más antes de dormir. Siguió las instrucciones de Sooyoung sobre como abrir el pasaje secreto, contadas personas sabían de la existencia de aquella extensión por obvias razones, pero Sooyoung sabía que Minho jamás haría nada para lastimar a su jefe así que risueña le dio la contraseña y se alejó con paso tranquilo hacia su habitación.

El espacio no era muy reducido pero si obscuro, se preguntó cómo Sooyoung hacía para recorrer el camino todas las noches de ida y vuelta sin ser capaz de ver más allá de su nariz. A medida que se fue acercando, comenzó a escuchar las voces calladas de Jonghyun y Changmin, lo más seguro era que el doctor le estuviese regañando ya que Changmin se negaba a probar bocado, y una sonrisa abochornada y enamoradiza subió a su rostro ante la idea de que Changmin si quisiera comer lo que él había preparado. Descifró la contraseña tambaleándose al tiempo que maniobraba con la bandeja de comida en una sola mano y con un silencioso click la puerta se abrió. Cómo deseó no haberlo hecho.

La voz de Jonghyun era clara, el hombre no alzó el tono pero no era necesario para saber lo muy enojado que se encontraba, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la cara encendida de odio que nunca imaginó ver; le recriminaba a Changmin muchas cosas. El tiempo perdido, las vivencias perdidas, los años que no volverían jamás, la inocencia y la ignorancia, muchas cosas había perdido por culpa de decisiones permanentes apuradas y poco calculadas. ¿Un error? ¿El asesinato de su familia entera había sido un error?

Olvidó la bandeja en el suelo e ignoró solemnemente las voces acaloradas, susurrantes y desesperadas que le llamaban con apuro, ni siquiera se ocupó de cerrar el pasadizo, él solo sintió la necesidad de correr, no estaba seguro en ningún sitio. Él todavía recordaba la sensación de culpa que le invadía de tanto en vez cuando entre sus sueños podía ver a sus padres o memorias de su hermano y sus amigos, junto a Jonghyun a veces recordaban las cosas que solían hacer en la juventud y conmemoraban los cumpleaños de sus padres, no podía decir que no los extrañaba pero por alguna razón intangible para él, Minho de verdad creía que quizás lo habían merecido. Llevaba no demasiado tiempo rodeado del ambiente pesado que envolvía a la familia Shim, pero de forma gradual había comenzado a entender su dinámica y las reglas por las que regía, quizás no eran aprobadas por otros en la sociedad, pero al menos para ellos servían, y si sus padres tuvieron que pagar un alto precio por las decisiones que tomaron en su vida, entonces que así fuese. Así lo comprendía y así lo aceptaba pero ahora que sabía, de hecho no había nada de malo en ellos, que ellos no se merecían lo que habían sufrido, Minho no se merecía nada de lo que había vivido, todo había sido un error, eso era más que suficiente para romper su espíritu.

Los gritos de Jonghyun alertaron a los integrantes de la mansión de su incesante búsqueda por Minho, le llamó con furia y miedo por todos los pasillos, abrió todas las puertas hasta los armarios, el salón de lavandería y los baños, no había rastro alguno de Minho, Minho no estaba en ningún lugar. Sooyoung llegó a su lado asustada y conmocionada, no entendía lo que Jonghyun intentaba decirle, solo descifró la idea de que Minho no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Yunho contempló con fastidio el cielo carente de estrellas, con las brillantes luces que no se apagaban jamás era imposible tener una buena vista de los luceros, en cambio la vista en Icheon era completamente distinta, con el pensamiento de su ciudad natal que nada le debía envidiar a la concurrida Seúl en su opinión, estaba entretenido hasta que escuchó unos sollozos angustiosos cercanos al callejón de una de las avenidas concurridas. Sacó su arma y la preparó, su instinto le decía que debía ir en ayuda de la persona que parecía necesitar ayuda, pero su sabiduría le hacía cuestionarse sobre la veracidad de la situación, se había convertido en novedad, el nuevo modus operandi de las pandillas para atraer presas fáciles. Les llamaban con lloriqueos falsos y el inventado miedo de estar perdidos y cuando daban unos cuantos pasos en la lejanía les robaban todas las pertenencias y si era su día de suerte, algún matón lo dejaría con un ojo morado, inconsciente en la calle.

Se acercó a la esquina que daba el callejón y aun con la mala iluminación fue capaz de distinguir el cuerpo menudo de un jovencito que estaba de cuclillas contra la pared, el cuerpo duramente agarrotado por llevar horas en la misma posición. Sus pasos resonaron en el espacio abierto con toda la intensión de que su presencia fuera reconocida por el pequeño, Minho se encogió aún más en su sitio, atrás había quedado la rabieta momentánea que le había impulsado a alejarse de la mansión, no era que lo había olvidado; el dolor que rasgó su corazón fue tal que no podía dejar de llorar ante las posibilidades, las preguntas, los quizás sí, que no le hacían nada bien, pero se encontraba en un enorme problema. Él pocas veces había salido de la mansión y cuando lo hacía era acompañado por Sooyoung, Jonghyun e inclusive por el mismo Changmin, salía a realizar pequeños encargos de trabajo o los mínimos quehaceres en lo que Sooyoung le pedía ayuda cuando todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para saber lo que era un desinfectante. Se alejó tanto que había quedado en una parte alejada de la ciudad que no conocía y aun dentro de la conmoción y el miedo, él solo quería volver a casa.

Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a su dirección con precaución, ya le había sucedido demasiadas veces en una sola noche, los pandilleros se le acercaban con la idea de que él podía ser una presa fácil pero él no tenía dificultad en demostrarles lo contrario, todo ese entrenamiento no había sido en vano. Algunos no sabían quién era pero había otros que le reconocían, no solo como el joven médico de la mansión, sino como el niño favorito de Changmin y sabían que si alguien se dignaba si quiera a dirigirle la mirada, podía olvidarse de su existencia. Se preocupó cuando la idea de que quizás uno de esos pandilleros podrían decirle a Changmin sobre su paradero y que el hombre fuera en su búsqueda y al mismo tiempo se le aceleró el corazón ante la posibilidad. Él solo quería a Changmin y quería que Changmin le explicase las cosas.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Yunho se asustó al escuchar cómo sin razón aparente el chico comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sacó su placa, la acercó al su rostro y mostró una sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Yunho y soy policía. —Minho alzó el rostro con rapidez que sorprendió al policía pero cualquier susto inicial quedó olvidado ante la imagen que Yunho tenía frente a sí. Un pequeño, un simple adolescente con el cabello alborotado en todas direcciones, los labios rojos y abultados a casusa del frío y la ropa toda arrugada, quizás había huido a duras penas de alguna de las pandillas de Shim. —Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la estación. —Ante la idea de terminar en la estación de policía luego de todo lo que Changmin había hecho, Minho negó presuroso y sollozó asustado, él no quería ir, él no quería estar allí, él quería ver a Changmin. —Está bien, no te preocupes. Si no quieres ir, no te llevaré, pero puedes al menos decirme dónde vives. —Sin decir palabra escondió el rostro en sus rodillas y Yunho revolvió su cabello confundido. A simple vista el chico solo parecía perdido pero no podía hacer demasiado si el chico no le decía absolutamente nada, intentó ganarse su atención una vez que le vio tiritar. —¿Tienes frío? Puedes venir conmigo a la estación y calentarte un poco. —Sonrió despacio al observar como alzaba el rostro para verle mejor. —Tenemos café y chocolate, ¿quieres? —Siguió en su mutismo pero accedió asintiendo despacio, quizás podría pasar unas horas para resguardarse de la noche y en la mañana intentaría volver a la mansión.

Yunho dormitaba en su silla en la pequeña oficina, desde que habían llegado el extraño muchacho no le había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo se comunicaba asintiendo o negado, o en su defecto señalaba las cosas que quería y con sus ojos cansados nadie en verdad podía decirle que no. Minho se negaba por completo a darle un pedazo de información acerca de su vida y solo quería que la noche pasara con prisa para poder intentar volver a casa.

Con ayuda de su jefe Yunho consiguió que el adolescente se quedase en la oficina de su supervisor, para un joven de esa edad era extrañamente callado y podía pasar horas mirando la pintura que decoraba la oficina, Yunho caminaba de un lado al otro entre su escritorio y la oficina, quería estar seguro de que el chico todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, Inclusive Junsu le molestó por su actuar sobreprotector.

—¿Ahora eres niñera? —Junsu se sentó a su lado y le despeinó el cabello con afecto,

—Solo está perdido.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde vive?

—Tampoco lo sé, no me dice nada. —Yunho se giró en la silla y clavó la mirada en la figura del adolescente que dormitaba en el sillón.

—¿Y por qué tienes tanta curiosidad? —Se sorprendió de escuchar la pregunta pero luego pensó en la verdadera razón. No tenía del todo claro que fue lo que le impulsó a llevar a ese pequeño a la estación, es decir, había mucho otros adolescentes que se comportaban de la misma manera, la gran mayoría se escapaban de sus casa por dos noches para luego aparecer en la estación aterrorizados y con ganas de volver a sus hogares, lloraban y llamaban a sus madres, pero este chico no; aun dentro de su estado de conmoción este chico era muy sereno y calmado, por un lado le parecía admirable y por otro lado le parecía sospechoso.

—No lo sé.

Quizás él no sabía por qué había decidido llevar a ese pequeño a la estación pero el universo quizás sí, se adentró en la oficina de su jefe horas después de que el hombre se hubiese marchado.

—Es una pena que un muchacho tan joven esté vagando las calles. —Suspiró decepcionado el hombre.

—Quizás mañana podamos hacer que hable.

—Debes esforzarte Yunho, llevo mucho tiempo en este trabajo y si ese muchacho ha llegado aquí así, es porque algo le ha dejado muy impresionado y asustado. Quizás haya visto uno de los trabajos de las pandillas de Shim o quizás presencio un robo o algo peor, más no lo sabremos hasta que nos lo cuente. —El hombre tomó su abrigo y por momentos dudó el sí quedarse en la oficina o si irse a casa.

—No se preocupe jefe, yo me quedo. De todas formas tengo cosas que hacer. —El supervisor sonrió cansado y le palmeó la espalda.

—No te esfuerces demasiado muchacho.

Con una silla como su cama se había acomodado en la pared contraria a la oficina de su jefe donde tenía visión cercana al pequeño, quien a altas horas de la madrugada comenzó a murmurar entre sueños, hablaba por lo bajo llamando a alguien; arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó con prisa luego de escucharle con mayor claridad. ¿Acaso ese niño acababa de decir lo que él creía que acababa de decir?

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano llamó a sus colegas encargados en el campo de recolección de huellas y con un todavía dormido muchacho le tomaron las huellas y luego de unos veinte minutos en el sistema dieron con su identidad. Choi Minho.

Minho.

Yunho no tenía ninguna manera de corroborar la idea que se le formó en la cabeza pero apenas vio a su jefe entrar por la puerta se le lanzó por ayuda sobre como proseguir.

—Sé que no tengo pruebas jefe, pero es una posibilidad.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que ese muchacho, que no ha dicho nada en menos de 24 horas, tiene una conexión con Changmin, el gran jefe de la mafia, solo porque le escuchaste decir su nombre entre sueños?

—¡Sí! Suena descabellado, lo sé…

—Descabellado es poco muchacho, ¿sabes cuantas personas hay con el nombre de Changmin? ¿O cuantas personas en la ciudad se llaman Minho?

—¡Lo sé, jefe, lo sé!

—¡Demasiadas! —Interrumpió el hombre estando poco convencido.

—Solo déjeme intentarlo una vez más, si no tengo razón, entonces dejaré al niño irse a donde sea que tenga que irse.

—De acuerdo.

Corrió apresurado a la oficina de su jefe y se detuvo aspirando silencioso para acallar el bombeo de su alocado corazón, se adentró en la oficina con paso cuidadoso y se agachó al lado del cuerpo durmiente del más joven.

—¿Minho? ¿Minho? —Comenzó a llamarle y le acarició el cabello tratando de hacerlo despertar. Minho se removió entre sueños y de su garganta seca se escuchó un murmullo a modo de respuesta. —Minho, ¿puedes decirme dónde vives? —Arrugó las cejas confundido todavía algo dormido, le parecía ridículo que Jonghyun le preguntase por la dirección de la mansión, pero de todas formas le contestó. Para cuando Yunho tuvo la información que necesitaba y corroboró lo que había escuchado en una mirada con su jefe que se veía incrédulo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, había estado en lo cierto. Choi Minho era el Minho que aparecía en los datos de Donghae como el más nuevo integrante de la familia Shim y que además había sido el mismo señor Shim quien le había llevado a la mansión.

Al momento en el que Minho despertó sintió un tirón de adrenalina viajar por sus piernas y las náuseas revolotearon en su estómago. Estaba en la misma habitación que recordaba estar la noche anterior cuando accedió a seguir al policía a la estación para resguardarse del frío, solo que ahora se encontraba absolutamente solo, la puerta y el vidrio que le permitía ver al exterior estaban cerrados y él estaba esposado al sillón.

¿Qué había hecho?


	3. Chapter 3

Un temblor inconsciente le recorrió la espalda y se removió incómodo sintiendo la suavidad del cojín del sillón, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y retumbó en sus oídos, la adrenalina con cada segundo se convertía en miedo y preocupación, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba completamente solo y no veía nada más allá de la oficina, en las afueras estaba el característico bullicio de los agentes ocupados y de entre el filo de la puerta pudo observar las sombras de siluetas, pero más allá de eso, nada. Nadie iba en su búsqueda, nadie le dirigía la palabra y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera en años anteriores en su entrenamiento, en su crecimiento y educación, estando en la mansión se había comportado como el niño que todavía era y hacía una que otra broma entre las personas que más confiaba, Sooyoung era su objetivo favorito, pero luego de la experiencia con Changmin supo cuando comportarse o sino debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Pero esto se sentía completamente diferente a los regaños de Sooyoung o a los reclamos de Jonghyun y por supuesto, no se parecía en nada a las escasas oportunidades en las que Changmin le reprimía y me mantenía derecho con solo una mirada.

¿Por qué?

Recordaba claramente como la noche anterior las personas a su alrededor le trataron con cuidado y suavidad, además estaba el detective que a cada hora se asomaba para asegurarse de que aún estuviese en el mismo lugar, aun cuando se trataba de una oficina y de hecho había un hombre en ella. El jefe de departamento Kim Woo Yoon.

Minho no prestó verdadera atención a lo que el hombre hacía, de hecho, el sonido constante y susurrante del pasar de las páginas de reportes fue lo que le causó sueño. La oficina era un espacio sobrio, digno de un hombre mayor de ese ambiente pero al mismo tiempo tenía algunas fotografías de quienes asumió era la familia del señor, lo cual daba un ápice a su personalidad. Firme pero cariñoso.

Algo tuvo que haber cambiado en el transcurso de su sueño que alertó al hombre, pero qué pudo ser. Él no había dicho nada en absoluto así que era poco probable que imaginasen su identidad o su conexión con Changmin.

—¡Oh! Qué bueno verte despierto, Minho. —O quizás si descubrieron quien era. Yunho saludó sonriente a Minho y acercó la silla para quedar al mismo nivel, le ofreció un vaso de café pero el chico negó despacio. Minho se movió tratando de alejarse del hombre pero la esposa en su mano izquierda se lo imposibilitó. —Lo siento por eso. —Se disculpó sincero. —Pero ahora que sabemos quién eres, no podemos dejarte ir tan fácil. —Minho no ocultó su asombro, sus ojos se abrieron a todo dar y Yunho sintió ganas de reír ante su expresión cómica y adorable pero ese no era el momento, había cosas más importantes que hacer. —Tu nombre es Choi Minho y vives en, lo que nosotros conocemos como, La Mansión. —Explicó dejando la bebida a un lado y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos dejándolos en su regazo. —Según nuestras fuentes, no eres un residente cualquiera, eres de hecho, el favorito del jefe. —Esa declaración le hizo sonrojarse hasta la medula y negó furioso cerrando los ojos duramente, esa era una vil mentira, Minho no era el favorito de Changmin, era todo lo contrario, Changmin era el favorito de Minho.

¿Eso era entonces? ¿Le habían esposado y le mantenían en esa habitación gracias a que tenían la idea errónea de que él era importante para Changmin? Minho, no era que creía que Changmin no cuidaba de él, pero Changmin, muy a su manera, cuidaba de todos, no había actitud diferente para con él, no en realidad; eso sucedió solo una vez, solo fue una vez. Él recordaba el agarre posesivo del hombre en su cintura y como su boca le robaba el aire con tanta fuerza que le hacía desfallecer, pero no volvió a repetirse jamás, Minho era consciente de las miradas territoriales y las órdenes silenciosas con un solo gesto de su cabeza, también estaba la actitud desafiante y la demostración de poder cuando alguno de los integrantes de la mansión se le acercaba demasiado, pero él estaba demasiado enfocado en Changmin como para prestarles atención. —He venido para despertarte, debo llevarte a la sala de interrogación. —La mención de una habitación distinta le alertó los nervios y jadeó una respiración entrecortada, Yunho se apresuró a calmarle. —No te preocupes, es protocolo, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, solo eso. —Yunho prosiguió a liberar las muñecas de Minho y en reflejo Minho acercó su muñeca a su pecho, sintiendo la piel lastimada. —Por favor, ven conmigo.

Salió de la habitación y fue consciente de las miradas cargadas de odio y resentimiento que fueron dirigidas a su persona, olvidadas habían quedado las sonrisas cálidas y las voces dulces, ahora que los policías sabían quién era y para quién trabajaba, sus actitudes eran completamente diferentes.

Quedó sentado en la silla en medio de la habitación, nuevamente una de sus manos fue sujetada con las esposas y Yunho quedó frente suyo, al otro lado del escritorio.

—Tu nombre es Choi Minho, ¿cierto? —Estableció lo obvio. —Tus padres son Choi Kyujung y Choi Sooyoung. Tu hermano mayor se llama Minseok. —Yunho revisó el archivo que contenía la información que habían recolectado en tan poco tiempo. —Y todos ellos fueron asesinados por Shim y sus hombres hace más de ocho años, fue así como el jefe te llevó a la mansión, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Alzó el rostro para ver a Minho y ladeó el rostro mostrando su confusión al darse cuenta como al muchacho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no las dejó caer nunca por sus mejillas. El pensar en su familia dolía, por culpa de la impresión y el miedo, olvidó la razón principal que había ocasionado todo aquel embrollo y ahora que lo recordaba, su mente se volvió turbia de recuerdos. Se encogió en sí mismo arqueando la espalda e intentó controlar su respiración con uno de los tantos ejercicios que había aprendido, si antes no les había dicho nada, ahora ni se dignaría a mirarles siquiera.

Yunho salió de la habitación frustrado, horas habían pasado desde que había movido a Minho al salón para hacerle preguntas pero todo era inútil, cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuera que se le ocurría preguntarle al adolescente, este se negaba a responder, silencio puro era lo que recibía en cada intento.

Su jefe le llamó para saber de su progreso, la presencia de Minho en la estación había causado conmoción y si era verdad la información que circulaba, el hombre rogaba a todos los dioses y deidades de los que era consciente de que el tiempo les alcanzase para si quiera obtener una pista sobre la vida del mafioso, sus acciones, cómo era en su trabajo y así poder descubrir alguna debilidad. Si Shim se enteraba que tenían en custodia a su favorito, no se quería imaginar las repercusiones que eso tendría en el actuar errático del hombre, Woo Yoon todavía sentía la piel enchinada al recordar cómo había terminado Donghae.

—¿Cómo va muchacho?

—No hago progreso jefe, Minho no dice absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me mira.

—Si ese muchachito de verdad trabaja para Shim no será nada sencillo el sacarle información.

—Lo sé, jefe, pero… —Yunho compartió una mirada cansada con su jefe en lo que a ambos les llegó el mismo pensamiento. Es solo un niño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya, Yunho se había alejado de su lado y Minho recalcó la mejilla contra la superficie fría del escritorio, no tenía idea de cuánto más podría estar en aquel lugar, su estómago rugió de hambre y lo cubrió con su mano libre, quiso poder tomar un vaso de agua.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo y esperó encontrarse con el detective Yunho para una nueva ronda de preguntas inútiles, pero se equivocó, delante de él no estaba Yunho, ni siquiera el detective en jefe Kim, frente a Minho se mostraban unas tres personas que no conocía.

—¿Quién diría que Changmin tendría a un niño bonito como su juguete? —El tono despectivo le llenó de furia e hizo una mueca desagradable. Una de las personas se acercó a su lado y le tomó del mentón sin delicadeza, lanzó una mirada fiera y desafiante. —Tal parece que Yunho es muy suave contigo. Yo ya te hubiera arrancado las respuestas de esa linda boquita que tienes. —El vello se le erizó y se removió asqueado tratando de alejarse del hombre, dicha acción indignó al policía. —¡Dime cuales son los planes de Shim! ¡Dame los nombres de las personas con las que trabaja en Japón! ¡Dime cuál será su siguiente trabajo! ¿Cuándo llegará el nuevo cargamento de armas? —Gritó en su oído cada una de sus preguntas con ira infundada y a los cinco segundos en los que Minho no hizo amago de contestar, con el dorso de su mano el agente le abofeteó. Abrió los ojos de la impresión y llevó su mano libre hasta la zona que escocía. —¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde atacará Shim ahora? —A Minho se le desfiguró el rostro por las palabras dichas por el policía; no estaban en guerra como para que Changmin atacase todo a su alrededor, los negocios eran turbios pero aun así. Nuevos golpes llegaron a su persona, terminó con el rostro febril a causa del dolor, un rasguño por encima de su ceja y un corte en su labio. Agradecía estar sentado y sus manos temblaban sin control pero todavía con lo mirada nublada a causa de las lágrimas, Minho no revelaba nada.

—Min Jae, cálmate. —Su colega le tomó por los hombros y expresión sufrió un cambio ante la visión.

—¡No! ¡Este idiota va a decirnos algo! —Otra ronda de golpes le hizo temblar y gimió ronco. —¡Este imbécil va a decirme qué demonios planea Shim ahora y así me encargaré de acabarlo con mis propias manos! —El rostro del agente se obscureció y su frente se llenó de sudor en lo que el cansancio llevó a sus hombros, Minho se sacudía con fuerza, lágrimas pintaban sus mejillas y los sollozos ya no los podía esconder por mucho que mordiera el interior de sus mejillas o sus labios, que mandaban miles de señales de dolor a su cerebro.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Divisó borroso la figura de Yunho en el umbral de la puerta, traía un jugo y un sándwich en las manos, Minho no había comido nada desde no sabría cuándo y ahora que estaba bajo la presión policial, esperaba al menos que el muchacho le hablara, no debía ser de Changmin, pero al menos que se mostrase consciente de su alrededor, el verle tan callado y con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo era desalentador. Así que encontrar a los tres hombres pululando alrededor de Minho como los cuervos que se mantenían en vuelo esperando el momento oportuno para atacar le hirvió la sangre.

—¡Hago tu trabajo Jung! —Los alaridos del agente le lastimaban los oídos y cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza en señal de agotamiento.

—¡Aléjense de él! ¡Ahora! —Les advirtió demandante y cuando el detective se negó a hacerlo aun cuando los otros dos que le acompañaban obedecieron, Yunho perdió la paciencia. —Sé que estás en período probatorio por culpa de tus estupideces en el caso de la última entrega de armas de Shim, así que si no quieres quedar completamente alejado del caso, por una queja sobre tu comportamiento errático, te aconsejo que te alejes del chico Min Jae. —Min Jae relajó los músculos tensos del cuello y dio un paso haciendo amago de alejarse de Minho, no sin antes darle un último golpe de gracia. Yunho dejó las cosas en el escritorio y corrió en su auxilio, Minho se sobresaltó por el toque y jadeó al sentir las manos de Yunho sobre sus mejillas. —Lo siento, lo siento tanto Minho, no debí dejarte solo. —El detective suspiró mortificado e inspeccionó las heridas del menor, era cierto que la presión creía al pasar de los días, habían demasiadas cosas que vinculaban demasiados casos con el actuar del jefe Shim, era una telaraña infinita de casos no resueltos y llenos de incógnitas que ante la idea de que alguien cercano al hombre pudiera dar una pista sobre algo era abrumadora. Pero ni en el peor de los escenarios imaginó que le harían eso a Minho, no es como si Yunho desconociera las tácticas sucias de interrogación, pero Minho era solo un niño.

Le quitó a Minho las esposas que le mantenían en la silla y sonrió leve.

—Vamos al baño, allí atenderé tus heridas. —Posó una mano en el hombro de Minho y esperó. Minho removió sus manos tratando de encontrar el mejor agarre en la silla pero sus piernas no respondían, sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina y se negaban a escucharle, intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil.

—No… No me… No me puedo levantar. —La voz ronca, áspera y lastimada de Minho le hizo sentirse culpable y avergonzado consigo mismo.

De cuenta nueva la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver la presencia de un hombre bien vestido con un traje de marca, los puños de la camisa destellaban de blanco y en su mano traía un maletín. Su expresión era imposible de leer. Minho no le reconoció pero Yunho sí.

—Es momento de que deje a mi cliente en libertad. —Se acercó con paso seguro. —No sé qué se creen ustedes para tratar a mi cliente de esta manera, aún más siendo un menor de edad, pero ya han pasado más de las 48 reglamentarias que les permitía mantenerle aquí para interrogación y presentar algún cargo. Como no tienen ningún cargo en su contra, mi cliente es libre de irse.

—Eso ya lo sé, señor Jong.

—Perfecto. —Sin cruzar otra palabra el abogado se llevó a Minho de la estación, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los agentes.

Jonghyun no paraba a descansar siquiera, el doctor pasaba las noches caminando por los callejones de la ciudad en busca de Minho, muy en contra de las órdenes de Changmin que alegaba debía mantenerse en la mansión por su seguridad. Changmin movió hasta la última de las tapas de los basureros en busca de Minho, su buena red de informantes le hizo saber dónde habían visto a Minho por última vez, recolectaron toda la información suficiente para recrear el camino del pequeño y sus esperanzas de encontrarle sano y salvo se vieron un poco desviadas al enterarse de que Minho había terminado en la estación de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl, él último lugar al que habría querido ir, o quizás si hubiese querido entrar para acabar con cada uno de los idiotas que si quiera se dignó en dirigirle la mirada a su pequeño.

Uno de sus hombres logró infiltrarse a media mañana para confirmar el hecho de que Minho sí se encontraba en aquel lugar, y no solo lo había confirmado sino que hasta tenía pruebas de ello. Changmin contempló anhelante las fotografías donde se veía a un Minho dormido en el sillón de una oficina, a simple vista no se veía lastimado aunque no le agradó en absoluto ver el par de esposas que le mantenían confinado.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió ruidosa y una mirada amarga lanzó al intruso encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido de Jonghyun.

—Es Minho.

Le miró desde el segundo piso con la espalda recta y los hombros tensos, sus ojos brillaban de ira y juró para sí mismo que los haría pagar a todos luego que contempló el estado lastimero y deplorable de su niño. Jonghyun corrió a su encuentro y le abrazó llorando y hablándole entre susurros para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna otra herida.

—No. Estoy bien. —Minho alzó el rostro y captó la atención de Changmin por unos momentos, enfocó la mirada con un poco de dificultad pero luego que se cercioró el hombre estaba pendiente de él, le sonrió fugaz y giró dándole la atención a Jonghyun que le apresuraba a ir a la enfermería para que así pudiera cuidar de sus heridas. Sí, Changmin les haría pagar a todos.

Horas más tarde, Changmin se acercó al ala de enfermería y contempló el cuerpo de Minho que descansaba en una de las camillas, Jonghyun llegó a su lado y dejó una mano sobre su hombro dándole unas palmaditas.

—Está despierto, solo descansa. —Changmin asintió pero no se movió de su sitio. Jonghyun rodó los ojos y suspiró. Todavía se sentía inseguro sobre los posibles sentimientos que Changmin podría albergar por Minho, que tan reales o duraderos podrían llegar a ser, pero en el trascurso de las últimas 48 horas en las que ninguno de los dos adultos supo sobre el paradero de Minho, Jonghyun fue capaz de observar en primera plana el actuar desesperado de Changmin; su jefe por razones obvias no era alguien que perdiese la cordura con facilidad, es decir, si, a Changmin se le conocía por no tener paciencia, así que, perder los estribos era más bien una manera muy efectiva de demostración de su poder y dominio, pero lo que presenció en ausencia de Minho fue completamente diferente, Jonghyun creyó que por primera vez fue capaz de ver en los ojos de Changmin genuina preocupación. Y eso era más de lo que siquiera esperaba. —¡Ve! —Le empujó en dirección al pequeño que dormitaba y Changmin trastabilló ante la inesperada acción atrayendo así la atención de Minho hacia su persona.

Minho pestañeó e hizo un gesto de incomodidad ante la luz fluorescente que le llegó a los ojos de repente pero luego de que posó la atención en el mayor, sonrió siendo imposible evitarlo, quiso hablar pero Changmin se lo impidió llegando a su lado luego que tomó la silla más cercana.

—Shhh. Descansa. —Minho asintió, volvió a sonreír y un pronunciado sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y parte de su cuello cuando Changmin le regresó el gesto, sutil pero perceptible, Minho sintió su corazón acelerarse de alegría, esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Changmin le dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones aunque con el paso del tiempo Minho se había convertido en un gran traductor de las expresiones de Shim como para distinguir lo que sentía en realidad. Changmin le acarició el cabello con cuidado, casi con miedo en un gesto olvidado, Minho cerró los ojos y se acercó al tacto ronroneando de felicidad, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de su niñez.

Era bien sabido ya que Minho acostumbraba a adentrarse en la oficina del jefe justo en su estricta hora de descanso y no se le veía hasta que el jefe salía de la habitación varias horas después cargando a un dormido Minho en brazos y le dejaba en el ala de enfermería en donde Jonghyun le despertaría para darle la cena. Minho permanecía en silencio, Shim así se lo había ordenado como única condición para permanecer a su lado; Jonghyun, Sooyoung o los mismos habitantes de la mansión no lograban entender las razones por las que Minho querría permanecer cerca del jefe y, por supuesto que, nadie iba a cuestionar las acciones de su jefe al permitir que un infante estuviese a su lado por tanto tiempo.

Las primeras horas Minho solo leía en el sillón algunas revistas de medicina o libros que Jonghyun tenía en su habitación o en la biblioteca de la mansión, había cosas que no entendía pero le ayudaban a pasar el tiempo y cuando se trataba de algo específico en su educación, se armaba de valor y con voz pequeña llamaba la atención del jefe y le pedía ayuda, Changmin le complacía con facilidad y luego de que el pequeño se sintiese satisfecho con su respuesta, él volvía al trabajo. Horas más tarde, cuando Minho ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, dejaba los cuadernos a un lado y tironeaba de la tela del pantalón de Changmin, el hombre giraba grácil con ayuda de su silla de cuero y Minho alzaba los brazos en su dirección, en su acostumbrada seña de que quería ser sostenido por Changmin y él de cuenta nueva le complacía con facilidad. De esa forma Changmin se vio a si mismo actuar por inercia y comodidad al enredar los largos dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso del infante, una acción constante y sutil que los relajaba a ambos. A Changmin le hacía las horas más cortas y a Minho le calmaba hasta que le hacía caer rendido ante el sueño.

Changmin se permitió sonreír más amplio al saberse en soledad y contempló codicioso al pequeño que descansaba con una expresión contenta en el rostro. Él era alguien metódico y calculador y había vivido toda su vida en un mundo obscuro y tenebroso y no quería admitir para sí mismo que, la llegada de Minho a su vida había sido como el rayo de luz de un faro en los puertos que se mostraba tenue pero constante en la inmensidad y espesor de la negrura como un as de esperanza para la redención. El admitir tales pensamientos para sí era aceptar la existencia de una debilidad y dentro de su línea de trabajo, había demasiadas personas al asecho de una posibilidad de verle hacer derrotado y él, por nada del mundo quería que Minho fuese lastimado, justo tal como ya había sucedido.

Encorvó la espalda y el movimiento atrajo la atención de Minho quien le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—Estoy bien. —Susurró al descubrir las intenciones obscuras que me maquinaban en la mente del mayor. Optó por una táctica conocida y por momentos temió el ser rechazado. Se acomodó en la camilla y alzó los brazos en dirección a Changmin, como su conocida y clara señal de querer ser abrazado por el mayor; Minho lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era el ser rodeado por ese par de brazos fuertes que le hacían sentir seguro y querido, aun en sus circunstancias. Changmin analizó sus acciones y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro, abrazó a Minho por la cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo, dejándole sentado en sus piernas. Le besó con suavidad y sintió la piel desnuda de su cintura con la punta de sus dedos, disfrutó mentalmente del escalofrío que erizó de la piel de su niño acompañado del gemido anhelante que llegó a sus oídos, tomándole en brazos al estilo nupcial, llevó a Minho hasta su habitación. A ninguno de los dos se les vio el resto de la semana.

Yunho contempló estresado la montaña de papeleo que se le acumuló en el escritorio, no tenía tiempo suficiente para realizar todos los reportes, apenas asimilaba la información de un suceso y ya había otra cosa diferente sucediendo, sus informantes decían que todo el caos se devenía a una razón. El señor Shim estaba buscando a la persona responsable de lastimar a su niño favorito.

Con esa información a Yunho se le crisparos los vellos de la nuca y sudor frío llegó a manos y su espalda, él sabía perfectamente a quien el señor Shim estaba buscando y había momentos en los que muy en su subconsciente justificaba las acciones violentas y despiadadas de Shim, él solo quería proteger a una de las personas que le importaba. Con ese tren de pensamiento, Yunho salió de la estación y se fumó un cigarro, debía ser muy valiente por parte de Shim el hacer una declaración como aquella, eso no era simple disputa territorial o despliegue de su poder y dominio en la zona para calmar a las pandillas pequeñas e insignificantes que intentaban apoderarse de su mercancía, eso era una muy específica amenaza y declaración de guerra. Sin importar que se tratase de la policía, nadie iba a ponerle un dedo a Minho encima jamás.

Quizás el asesinar a todos los que se entrometiesen en su paso no era la mejor opción pero, Yunho podía ver la lógica dentro de ello; los mismos policías tenían un código similar con respecto a ese tipo de situaciones en las que las vidas de los conocidos se veían amenazadas. Se terminó el cigarro y pisó la colilla restante con su pie para borrar la evidencia, de regreso a la estación estaba cuando un punzante dolor le llegó desde el cuello y obscuridad absoluta se apoderó de sus ojos.

Recobró la consciencia y la alarma en su cabeza se encendió, tenía los ojos vendados y sus manos y pies estaba fuertemente atados a la silla en la que se encontraba, movió las muñecas para verificar que tan apretados estaban los nudos y se quejó del dolor, un poco más y le cortaría la circulación.

—Parece que uno de ellos está despierto. —Una voz cargada de odio se escuchó en la distancia y Yunho intentó enfocarse para descifrar de dónde provenía. El silencio absoluto que le llegó después le hizo preguntarse si de verdad había sucedido o si sus sentidos le habían jugado una pesada broma, se removió de nuevo en su asiento y sus movimientos erráticos ocasionaron risas por parte de sus atacantes. —Sigue intentando, solo un poco más y verás cómo pronto serás libre. —La burla fue clara y Yunho quedó estático para no darle la satisfacción de verle luchar inútil. —Parece que el otro también está despierto. —Con el rostro tapado todavía, lo ladeó en un gesto común de poco entendimiento, ¿otro? ¿Había otras personas en la habitación aparte de él? No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber de quien se trataba.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —La voz fuerte de Min Jae resonó cerca de su oído y Yunho suspiró derrotado, si Min Jae estaba allí entonces él ya sabía dónde estaba y con quién.

El calabozo de la mansión era amplio y estaba equipado con estantes y cajones en los que encontraría distintas armas y utensilios necesarios, algunos ni siquiera parecían concordar con el espacio. Changmin miraba a los tres inspectores que estaban dispuestos a su merced, muy cerca de sus manos. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el hacerles sufrir en un grado tan extenso que no solo llorarían e implorarían por sus vidas, sino que además pedirían por sus madres como consuelo.

—¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada! ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro! —Yunho rodó los ojos y sintió la necesidad de esconder el rostro entre sus manos, Min Jae estaba cavando su propia tumba.

—Sé perfectamente quien eres. —Habló la voz en su oído enviando escalofríos a su espalda. —La cuestión está en, ¿sabes tú quién soy yo? —Yunho no podía ver nada por lo que solo le queda asumir la posibilidad de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Min Jae había dejado escapar una exhalación entrecortada y sorprendida y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Min Jae había visto el rostro del jefe.

El chillido adolorido que le siguió fue lo suficientemente espeluznante como para causarle náuseas y se removió inquieto en su sitio, comenzó a temblar de expectativa y miedo, al no ser capaz de ver, su mente se llenaba de miles opciones y acciones optativas que el señor Shim podía estar tomando en consideración para lastimar a su colega. De un momento a otro la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y Yunho temió lo peor, pero sus pensamientos duraron poco en Min Jae cuando sintió como le quitaban la prenda que le mantenía totalmente ciego y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por momentos hasta que se acostumbró a la poca iluminación de la estancia. Un peso en la boca del estómago, la adrenalina como un rayo pasó por todo su cuerpo y su corazón latió desbocado, justo en frente no estaba ningún otro que Shim Changmin, el señor de la mafia coreana.

Su vestimenta casual y aun así impecable, su postura firme, el hombre era más alto de lo que las fotografías hacían ver, su cabello pulcramente peinado a un lado. Era imponente y amenazante, Yunho fue capaz de observar pequeñas salpicaduras de gotas de sangre en su ropa pero sus mano estaban completamente limpias, tragó asustado.

—Tú eres Jung Yunho. —Changmin miraba al detective con superioridad y prepotencia. —Fuiste tú quien se lo llevó a la estación. —No debía ser un genio para saber de quién le estaba hablando y era más que obvio que Shim no le estaba preguntando, estaba asegurando lo que había hecho, a Yunho no le quedó de otra que corroborar los hechos que Changmin sabía, asintió despacio. La bofetada que le llegó le aturdió pero no podía decir que no se la merecía, él jamás habría maltratado a Minho, sabiendo o no de quién se trataba, por el solo hecho de que era un simple muchacho, un niño en un mundo de adultos, merecía su respeto, y Yunho sabía había fallado en protegerle cuando en menos de unos minutos, Min Jae y sus estúpidos seguidores habían tornado su ira en contra de alguien que era completamente inocente. Changmin infligió varios golpes parecidos a todo su rostro y cuando se aburrió, acomodó su cabello grácil y caminó con pasos retumbantes hacia uno de los estantes, Yunho no quiso mirar y saber qué era lo que había allí. Yunho solo pudo temblar de frío y cerró los ojos, pensó en su familia y en su trabajo, tristemente no había alcanzado todas las aspiraciones que se había propuesto, pero por la situación en la que se encontraba y conociendo la historia del hombre que tenía en frente, Yunho sabía que de nada serviría el suplicar perdón, es más, era justamente eso lo que Changmin quería. Así que era más fácil si se resignaba y mantenía la mente en calma, lo que quiso hacer en último minuto fue ver a Minho y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, desde aquel día en que le vio partir de la estación fue imposible encontrarle de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió creando un estruendo y Yunho se encogió en sí mismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa de la luz proveniente de afuera, le costó enfocarse nuevamente pero cuando lo hizo creyó que se trataba de un espejismo, a pocos metros de distancia estaba Minho.

Se veía alterado como si hubiese estado corriendo momentos antes, el cabello disparado en varias direcciones y una bata blanca envolvía su figura. Changmin giró sobre sus talones y se extrañó de encontrar a Minho allí.

—Changmin. —Le llamó despacio más no se movió centímetro de donde estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yunho observó curioso la interacción, sus ojos pasaron del pequeño al jefe y de regreso a Minho. Changmin no se veía alterado en absoluto, como si no le hubiese querido desfigurar el rostro con las manos, pero tampoco se veía molesto por el hecho de que le interrumpiesen en un momento en el que estaba realmente ocupado.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Minho buscaba la atención de Changmin y aunque el hombre no le había quitado la mirada de encima era de suponerse que su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Estoy ocupado. —Arrugó la tela de su blanca bata con los puños e infló las mejillas creando un pequeño puchero que engrosó su labio inferior, era una actitud mimada y un tanto caprichosa pero por alguna razón desconocida, a Yunho se le tornó adorable y no pudo evitar sonreír; apenas si había pensado en el pequeño y ahora le tenía enfrente, se sintió agradecido pero, por su pequeña acción involuntaria se ganó una nueva bofetada que Minho contempló con ojos indiferentes.

—Necesito que sea ahora. —En menos de un segundo Changmin estuvo a su lado, su figura amplia evitaba que Yunho tuviera visión sobre Minho y el detective suspiró por lo bajo ante la posesividad de Shim, si se lo hubiesen contado no se lo hubiera creído. El temible jefe de la mafia Shim Changmin sucumbiendo ante los berrinches y encantos de un niño mimado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Por momentos Changmin temió lo peor, quizás Minho estaba lastimado o Jonghyun o Sooyoung o algo había sucedido en los trabajos que sus encargados estaban realizando en esos momentos.

—Quiero que le dejes ir. —Yunho expresó su sorpresa en una exhalación al escuchar lo que el más pequeño en la habitación pedía.

—¿Por qué? —Para ser alguien que perdía los estribos con facilidad, ante los ojos de Yunho, Changmin estaba siendo muy paciente y estaba calmado, esperando tranquilo a que Minho le diese alguna explicación coherente.

—Él no me hizo daño. —De cuenta nueva su expresión se llenó de incredulidad al escuchar lo que Minho decía. Yunho se había hecho la idea ya de que esa noche iba a morir, había sido su decisión el entrar en los casos referentes al señor Shim y había sido decisión propia el seguir indagando sobre quién era Minho cuando cualquier otro pudo haberle dado por un simple adolescente perdido y dejarle marchar, además estaba el incidente que les había llevado a aquella situación, por su descuido habían lastimado a un ser inocente y por ello tanto Changmin como Yunho creían que debía pagar las consecuencias. Excepto Minho, quien ahora pedía por su vida. —Él nunca me hizo daño y de hecho, no sabe demasiado, está demasiado ocupado preocupándose por adolescentes perdidos. La verdad no sé cómo es que llegó a ser detective, ni mucho menos a investigar sobre ti. —Ese comentario engreído le hizo reír silencioso, su cara dolía pero todavía podía alzar los hombros y que la risa escapase en un respiro. Muy a su manera, Minho intentaba salvarle la vida y estaba agradecido por ello.

Changmin sopesó lo que Minho decía e intentaba descifrar las verdaderas intenciones del pequeño. Desde que le había tenido de regreso entre sus brazos, Changmin era más cuidadoso y paranoico de lo normal, además su sed de venganza era demasiado alta como para detenerse ahora, no iba a parar quieto hasta que todos captaran el mensaje. Pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se llenó de contradicción al querer complacer a su pequeño.

Aquella exquisita semana en la que le había tenido para él solo había sincerado sus acciones y había tomado la decisión de proteger a Minho a como fuera lugar, inclusive si se trataba de sí mismo. Todavía escuchaba en sus pensamientos como Minho lloró luego de que le explicó que era cierto, lo que había dicho Jonghyun respecto a su familia era cierto, es más, Changmin tuvo el valor se sentirse culpable y de pedir perdón, él más que nadie entendía lo que era estar atrapado en un laberinto de maldad sin escape y el haber sido lanzado en el desde muy temprana edad y sin consentimiento. Por lo que, luego de extensas horas de explicaciones, Changmin le dio a Minho la opción de libertad.

Si Minho así lo decidía, podía irse de la mansión si eso era lo que en verdad quería. Changmin siempre sería su sombra y cuidaría de él en la distancia, lo que Minho respondió aún lo dejaba pensativo en las noches.

—¡Que me vaya! ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Hipó sonoro e intentó limpiar ojos llorosos. —¿Cómo me voy a ir si me quitaste todo? Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, hasta mi casa me arrebataste. —La culpa se hizo aún más grande en su corazón al ver a Minho encogerse en la cama. —Tú me quitaste todo y al mismo tiempo me lo regresaste. —Arqueó la espalda y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. —Solo te tengo a ti, Changmin. Esto es lo que conozco, este es el lugar donde crecí. Aquí tengo a Jonghyun y a Sooyoung. Aquí estás tú. ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya si no puedo dejarte? —No escuchó más nada después de eso, se abalanzó sobre Minho y le acorraló en la cama, le besó con furia y desesperación. Changmin se creyó el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Además prometiste no lastimar a nadie por mi culpa. —La voz ronca de Minho le trajo de regreso de sus cavilaciones y el menor sonrió dulce, con eso sabía que tenía a Changmin ganado.

—Solo por ti. —Yunho se relajó gracias a la idea de que quizás saldría vivo de esa y giró el rostro abochornado al observar como Shim devoraba los labios de Minho con premura y necesidad y Minho a duras penas era capaz de regresarle la intensidad y lujuria dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado. Una vez más un dolor punzante en su cuello le dejó inconsciente.

Para cuando despertó no supo dónde estaba pero era claro que estaba en movimiento, quizás una camioneta, pero en definitiva se trataba de un auto amplio que estaba en movimiento.

—Dime una cosa muchacho. —Escuchó la voz de Shim no muy lejos.

—¿Si? —Carraspeó adolorido.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? —Esa pregunta le pareció un tanto ambigua, ¿qué quería que le respondiera? Sobre lo que los informes policiales y la presa decía de él, que lo más seguro era que lo supiese por sus propios medios, ¿o quería saber lo que personalmente Yunho pensaba de él?

—Es el jefe más temido de la mafia coreana. Tiene asuntos en todos los ámbitos pensables aunque tiene la moral suficiente como para no lastimar deliberadamente a las personas, no trabaja en el tráfico de personas y jamás lastimaría a un niño. Es severo, estricto y constante pero eso no significa que no tenga personas que en verdad le importen y es más que claro que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantener lo que le pertenece. Y si me permite decir, creo que no es buena idea que Minho tenga tanta facilidad de trato con usted, eso lo volvería un objetivo, una presa fácil. —Un golpe leve llegó a su cabeza.

—No te lo permito. —Escuchó como la puerta se abría y el aire frío de la noche le hizo temblar. —Sabes muy bien por qué te he dejado vivo. La próxima vez no será tan sencillo. —Quedó solo en unos segundos y luego de que dejó de sentir el motor, se quitó la venda del rostro, la luz le lastimó los ojos pero se acostumbró rápido, se sorprendió de saber que estaba a unas tres cuadras de la estación de policía. Yunho no pudo evitar analizar la personalidad de Changmin, él siempre había escuchado las historias, la aterradora trayectoria que le seguía, pero verle en persona le hizo tener una perspectiva distinta, quizás Changmin si era todas las cosas malas que se decía que era pero al mismo tiempo había algo más, algo genuino y honesto. Changmin en su ambiente disfuncional aún se preocupaba por su familia como cualquier otra persona.

El ocaso se pintó de colores cálidos, rojos y naranjas se entremezclaban y las nubes viajaban sin rumbo y sin prisa sobre sus cabezas.

Changmin contempló el cuerpo de Minho en la lejanía y como su cabello se meció gracias al viento otoñal que les llegaba, otro año había pasado muy por debajo de sus narices y no se habían dado cuenta, pero dentro de todo él se consideraba satisfecho. Minho se agachó en el suelo y dejó el ramo de flores blancas sobre la pulcra tumba en donde se leían los nombres de su familia.

Descansa en paz la amorosa familia Choi.

Con la punta de los dedos siguió el enmarcado que decoraba los nombres y sonrió ante la caricia sutil del viento. Aún después de todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida, Minho se sentía agradecido de haber conocido a Changmin, quien era la fuente de su felicidad y pidió a todos los cielos que su familia desde donde estuviesen, se alegrasen por él.

Se alejó con paso tranquilo y se enroscó en el cuerpo de Changmin una vez que le tuvo cerca, Changmin le besó despacio y le rodeó la cintura posesivo, miró por última vez la tumba y con un movimiento fluido ambos se alejaron del lugar hasta el vehículo donde Jonghyun y Sooyoung le estaban esperando.


End file.
